


Will He Be Ok ?

by Bruniblondi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Hospitals, M/M, Out of the closet, Sexy Times, Smut, So much angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il aurait dû être là ! Il aurait dû… ! Il… Il n’arrive plus à respirer. Toute sa maitrise, son stoïcisme lui font soudainement défaut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me voila de retour sur le fandom McDanno avec cette fois, une fic à chapitres ^^
> 
> La fic est terminée d'écrire, mais pas fini de découpée en chapitres, donc je ne peux même pas vous dire combien de chapitres il va y avoir, désolée
> 
> Pour fêtez la sortie de DEADPOOL!!!!! (Pas de psoilers par pitié!!!) il y aura deux chapitres publiés cette semaine, aujourd'hui et dimanche. A partir de la semaine prochaine, ce sera uniquement le dimanche :D
> 
> Et maintenant le blabla d'auteur (oui, au dessus, ça n'en était pas lol):
> 
> Cette histoire est médicalement inexacte, enfin pas sur tout, juste sur ce qui ne m’arrangeait pas ^^. Je le sais, pas la peine de me le dire. Je ne répondrais que deux mots à toute remarque : License Artistique. Et si vraiment vous insistez, j’ajouterais probablement : Je fais ce que je veux ^^
> 
> Je n’y connais pas grand-chose en procédure policière et je ne sais pas comment monter une intrigue crédible dans ce genre d’univers. J’ai essayé de coller à la série pour être crédible, mais je pense que je n’y suis pas arrivée. Les choses ont tendances à me passer au dessus de la tête. Donc les questions telles que « Mais pourquoi le labo n’a pas fait ça ? » ou « Mais là, ils auraient pu faire bidule, non ? » Ben la réponse sera très probablement « Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis » Soyez préparez ^^
> 
> Je jure que c’est un Happy Ending !!!!!
> 
> Pas de Max, ni de Kamekano. Désolée, je ne pensais pas être capable de ne pas les faire OOC.
> 
> Quelques Spoilers sur la saison 6, j’ai essayé de ne pas trop le faire, mais des choses ont… Fuité de mes doigts ? Désolée.
> 
> Fic totalement écrite en écoutant l’album "Ladies’ man" de Moa Lignell, ce qui explique la dose massive de Angst qui se trouve dans cette fic. Soyez préparez, plus c'est angst, plus j'aime :D

Steve entre dans le service des urgences comme si tous les chiens de l’enfer étaient après lui. Il s’en veut d’avoir loupé l’appel. _C’est_ arrivé alors qu’il était en train de prendre du bon temps avec Lynn, nom d’un chien ! Il aurait dû être là ! Il aurait dû… ! Il… Il n’arrive plus à respirer. Toute sa maitrise, son stoïcisme lui font soudainement défaut. Il est obligé de s’arrêter et de prendre appui contre un mur. Le souffle court, il se penche en avant et tente de faire le vide dans son esprit pour reprendre son calme. S’il panique, il ne sera d’aucune aide. Et il est hors de question qu’il soit tenu à l’écart. Si quelqu’un lui dit qu’il ne participera pas à l’enquête, il lui expliquera en terme très clair qu’il se goure. Avec ses poings.

               - Oncle Steve !

Il relève la tête et voit Grace Williams courir vers lui. Il n’a que le temps de se redresser pour la réceptionner quand elle se jette dans ses bras. La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans le cou du militaire et éclate en sanglots. Ce sont d’énormes sanglots qui lui déchirent la poitrine et lui arrache des cris inarticulés, comme si elle les avait retenus pendant des heures.

               - Je suis là, Grace, je suis là, lui assure-t-il, la voix rauque, pas très loin des larmes lui-même.

Rachel s’avance à son tour et le serre dans ses bras. Il lui rend son étreinte, avec quand même moins d’enthousiasme. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne l’aime pas, mais il n’oublie pas tout ce qu’elle a fait subir à Danny.

Steve s’écarte pour la regarder dans les yeux.

               - Rachel, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Grace a été incapable de lui dire autre chose que « Danno va mourir ! Fais quelque chose ! ». Il a réussi à la calmer suffisamment pour qu’elle puisse appeler une ambulance, mais pas pour qu’elle puisse lui dire avec exactitude ce qui s’est passé.

L’ex-femme de Danny déglutit péniblement et enjoint sa fille a allé s’asseoir un peu plus loin avant de répondre.

               - Grace m’a appelé en pleurs, explique-t-elle. Elle devait passer du temps avec Danny, après les cours. Sauf que quand elle est arrivée, il y avait des boites de médicaments partout et Danny… Danny ne respirait plus, murmure-t-elle.

               - Conneries ! S’exclame Steve avec colère. Rachel, tu connais Danny comme moi. Tu sais très bien qu’il n’est pas du genre à se suicider et encore moins s’il y a un risque que ce soit Grace qui le trouve !

Que cette femme… Cette femme qui a partagé la vie de Daniel Williams pendant tant d’années puisse penser une chose pareille est juste inimaginable.

Steve n’est pas du genre à frapper une femme, mais là, à cet instant, il faut qu’il se retienne.

               - Je sais ! Chuchote-t-elle et même comme ça, elle donne l’impression qu’elle lui hurle dessus. Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on pense d’autre ? Hein ? Mais des médicaments, si c’est pas un suicide, dis-moi ce que c’est !

Steve n’a aucune réponse à lui donner. Mais il n’y croit pas. Pas une seule seconde. Danny Williams n’est pas du genre à se suicider. Il est du genre à se battre et à rendre coups pour coups, sans pitié. Il n’est pas du genre à prendre des médocs. A la limite, si Steve devait présumer de la façon dont Danny pourrait éventuellement se suicider, ce serait avec son flingue dans la bouche et loin de tout et de tous, pour être sûr que sa fille, son univers, ne soit pas celle qui le trouve. Mais comme ça ? Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

               - Je sais pas ce que c’est, mais crois-moi, je vais le découvrir, promet-il et dans ses yeux, une lueur plus que dangereuse brille et fait frissonner la jeune femme.

Rachel connaît cette lueur. C’est une lueur farouche et déterminé qui promet douleurs et tortures.

Alors certes, elle n’aime plus le père de ses enfants comme elle l’a fait dans le passé, mais la tendresse est toujours là. C’est ce qui la fait parler.

               - Quand tu auras trouvé celui qui a fait ça, colle lui en une pour moi, s’il te plaît.

Steve répond seulement par un hochement de tête un peu sec.

OoOoO

L’attente commence et est insoutenable. Steve se retient d’enfoncer son poing dans un mur, en un exutoire à sa frustration, son incompréhension et sa colère. Ou harceler les infirmières pour avoir des nouvelles, mais il sait que ça ne sert à rien. Personne ne saura rien, tant que l’équipe médicale ne sera pas prête à donner des nouvelles.

Il pense que Kono, Chin et Lou le rejoignent à un moment, mais il n’arrive pas à en être sûr. Tout est flou dans sa tête. La seule chose dont il est certain, c’est que Grace ne le quitte pas. Et qu’elle lui pose une question qui lui donne l’impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

               - Oncle Steve ? Fait la gamine d’une petite voix.

               - Oui, Grace ?

               - Est-ce que Danno va mourir ?

Et c’est ça. C’est cette question là qui donne au militaire l’impression qu’il s’effrite et tombe en un millier de morceaux sur le sol. Malgré tout, il doit être honnête, même si ça le tue.

               - Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il. J’espère qu’il ira bien.

L’adolescente se tait, mais ce sert un peu plus contre cet homme qui fait partie de sa vie depuis si longtemps qu’elle puise presque autant de réconfort dans sa présence, que si son père était là.

Mais son père n’est pas là.

Grace lutte pour ne pas s’effondrer, pour être forte, comme son Danno. Mais c’est dur. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi quand elle est entrée dans la maison, la première chose qu’elle a vu, c’était son père allongé sur le canapé. Au début, elle a cru qu’il dormait. Il avait l’air si paisible. Puis elle a vu les boites vides de médicaments empilés en un tas parfait sur la table basse.

La petite Williams n’a jamais vu de cadavre, pas dans la vraie vie. Mais elle en a assez vu dans les séries télévisées pour savoir à quoi est censé ressembler un mort. C’est là qu’elle a percuté. Là qu’elle a vu le teint blafard de son père, le vomi maculant son menton et sa joue. Lentement, elle s’est approché et a posé sa main sur la joue propre de son père et elle était tellement froide qu’elle a eu l’impression de toucher de l’eau glacée.

C’est là qu’elle a commencé à hurler. Elle a tellement hurlé que quand elle a appelé Steve, une ambulance, puis sa mère, sa voix était rauque et brisée. C’est Steve qui l’a assez calmée pour qu’elle puisse appeler les secours et ensuite, sa mère.

Et maintenant, elle est là, dans une salle d’attente glaciale -oui, il fait 30°, mais elle a l’impression qu’elle n’arrivera jamais à se réchauffer- à attendre de savoir si Danno va s’en sortir. Elle enfouit un peu plus profondément son visage dans l’épaule de Steve, comme pour ne plus voir le monde extérieur. Même la main de sa mère qui fait des cercles sur son dos ne lui apporte aucun réconfort.

Bien des heures plus tard -Grace s’est endormie sur lui-, Steve voit enfin un médecin venir les rejoindre. Le visage de l’homme est blanc et dénué de toute émotion. Le commandant essaye de ne pas interpréter cette expression. Après tout, le médecin a fait en sorte qu’on ne puisse rien lire sur son visage. Ça ne veut pas dire que les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Ça ne veut non plus dire qu’elles sont bonnes, mais Steve choisit de pas penser à ça.

Repositionnant délicatement Grace pour ne pas la réveiller, il se lève et rejoint Rachel qui se tient près du médecin. La jeune femme lui jette un regard aigu, comme pour lui demander ce qu’il fout là, mais si elle croit que Steve n’entendra pas de ses propres oreilles ce que le doc a à dire, elle se fourre le doigt dans l’œil et jusqu’au coude.

Il croise les bras sur son torse et fixe le médecin, attendant qu’il parle. L’homme croise le regard de Rachel, comme pour lui demander s’il doit vraiment parler devant cet homme sombre, qui pourrait bien lui arracher les poumons en passant par sa gorge, si ce qu’il annonce ne lui plait pas. Rachel soupire, mais finit par hocher la tête.

               - Je suis le docteur Patricks et je me suis occupé de l’inspecteur Williams. Votre mari, commence le doc en regardant Rachel, avant d’être brutalement interrompu par Steve.

               - C’est son ex, gronde-t-il. _Je_ suis son partenaire.

Alors oui, tout le monde ricane et se moque quand les deux flics se chamaillent comme un vieux couple marié. Mais parfois, quand on leur demande depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble, ben ça peut être bien pratique pour obtenir ce qu’on veut. Et puis, si le médecin interprète mal le mot « partenaire », ce n’est absolument pas la faute de Steve, pas vrai ?

               - Oh, excusez-moi, dit le praticien en se tournant vers lui. Vous devez savoir que les ambulanciers ont mis 20 minutes à réanimer monsieur Williams. A son arrivé ici, nous lui avons fait un lavage d’estomac* et lui…

_*apparemment, ça ne se fait plus. En tout cas, plus en France._

               - Doc, coupe Steve qui n’a vraiment aucune patience. Il va s’en sortir ou pas ?

Le médecin ne bat même pas des cils. Il doit avoir l’habitude que les gens soient impatients avec lui. Le docteur Patricks répond franchement à la question.

               - Nous ne savons pas. Pour l’instant, nous le maintenons dans un sommeil artificiel, pour au moins 12h, le temps que son corps évacue tous les médicaments qu’il a pris. Nous en saurons plus dans 48h, s’il ne s’est pas réveillé d’ici là. Mais je vais pas vous mentir, ses chances sont de 50/50.

Steve hoche mécaniquement la tête. Il n’a pas envie d’entendre que Danno ne se réveille peut-être pas, même s’il faut qu’il se prépare à cette éventualité.

               - Merci doc, dit le commandant. On pourra bientôt le voir ?

               - Les infirmières sont en trains de l’installer dans une chambre dans le service des soins intensifs, explique le médecin. Quelqu’un viendra vous chercher.

Une nouvelle fois, Steve hoche la tête. Il se détourne pour retourner s’asseoir auprès de Grace et ne fait même pas attention à Rachel qui s’installe à ses côtés, au lieu de retourner à sa place précédente. Le militaire ne questionne pas son choix de siège, il est trop occupé à planifier ce qu’il va falloir faire avec l’équipe du 5-0 pour découvrir ce qui est réellement arrivé à Danny.

               - Alors, ça y est ? Demande soudain Rachel, le tirant de ses pensées.

               - Hum ? Répond-il seulement.

               - Vous êtes finalement ensemble ? clarifie-t-elle.

               - Ensemble ? Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

L’ex-femme de Danny soupire et appuie sa tête contre le mur.

               - Je suppose que ça répond à la question.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeuse Saint valentin \o/
> 
> Apparemment, j'aurais du fournir les kleenex avec cette fic, pardon d'avoir oublié *pose les mouchoirs sur la table* N'hésitez pas à vous servir :D
> 
> Je répète que j'aime le angst, mais que cette fic se termine bien, JE LE JURE!
> 
> Bisous tout plein ^^

Le militaire fixe la mère de Grace, sans comprendre de quoi elle parle. Oui, on peut dire qu’il a du mal, mais on peut lui pardonner non ? Danny est entre la vie et la mort, alors si son cerveau pédale un peu dans la semoule, c’est compréhensible non ?

               - Rachel, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Insiste Steve.

Elle soupire encore et se redresse pour planter son regard dans celui du brun.

               - Tu te souviens, quand Danny et moi avons tenté d’être à nouveau ensemble ? Questionne-t-elle et il hoche la tête, parce que oui, il s’en souvient parfaitement. J’ai toujours cru que si on ne se remettait finalement pas ensemble, ce serait à cause de toi.

               - Quoi ? S’indigne-t-il. Rachel, j’aime Danny, je ne veux que son bonheur. Et si son bonheur avait été avec toi, je n’aurais rien fait pour briser ça ! Comment tu peux…

               - Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit, coupe-t-elle durement. Je n’ai jamais dit que tu tenterais de nous séparer. Pas de cette façon. Tout ce que je veux dire, c’est que pour moi, la raison de notre rupture serait vos sentiments l’un envers l’autre.

Steve écarquille les yeux. Non sérieusement, il ne comprend pas de quoi elle parle.

               - Rachel, hésite-t-il. Danny et moi, ce n’est pas comme ça. Je l’aime et il m’aime, oui, mais nous ne sommes que des amis. Proches, certes, mais pas plus.

               - Tu te voiles la face, s’exaspère Rachel. Ce serait mignon, si ce n’était pas si agaçant.

Avant que Steve ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Grace s’agite près de lui et se réveille lentement.

               - Oncle Steve ? Marmonne-t-elle, la voix encore un peu embrumée.

               - Hey ma puce, sourit-il. Ça va ?

               - Oui, baille-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Tu as des nouvelles de Danno ?

               - Oui, on pourra bientôt aller le voir, promet-il.

               - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervient Rachel.

               - Et pourquoi ça ? Demande Steve en se tournant vers elle pour la fusiller du regard.

               - Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu’elle voit son père comme ça ? Argue-t-elle.

               - Maman, soupire la gamine.

               - Non ! Coupe Rachel. Je suis ta mère, c’est encore moi qui décide. Tu ne verras pas ton père comme ça. Fin de la discussion ! (Je la hais mais pour le coup elle a raison la grognasse ..)

Steve grogne, mais ne dit rien. Il prend sur lui, parce qu’il n’a pas vraiment le choix. Rachel a raison. Il n’est qu’un collègue, un ami proche de son père, même si Grace le voit comme un oncle. Il n’a pas voix au chapitre.

Quelques heures plus tard -apparemment, avant d’installer Danny dans une chambre, ils lui ont fait beaucoup d’autres examens-, quand il entre dans la chambre des soins intensifs, Steve doit bien avouer que Rachel a eu complètement raison.

Danny est étendu sur un lit légèrement surélevé, la peau blanche, la bouche maintenue fermée par du sparadrap alors que ses lèvres sont enroulées autour d’un tuyau. Un cathéter est relié à une perfusion enfoncée dans sa main gauche. Une machine fait le même bruit que la respiration de Dark Vader et est reliée au tuyau dans la bouche du blond. Pas moins de 6 produits passent dans la perfusion. C’est une vision qui fait froid dans le dos et qui, même pour lui, un Navy SEAL, est plus qu’impressionnante. Il déglutit péniblement.

Voir Danny comme ça, c’est… Il n’a même pas de mot pour décrire ce qu’il ressent.

               - Tu devrais sortir, lui dit gentiment Rachel. Est-ce que tu peux ramener Grace à la maison, s’il te plaît ?

               - Je… Ouais, balbutie-t-il.

Il sort de la chambre à grandes enjambées, mais avant de retourner chercher Grace dans la salle d’attente, il s’appuie contre un mur et se laisse glisser jusqu’à être assis sur le sol. La tête entre les genoux, il essaye de combattre la sensation oppressante qu’il a ressenti dans la chambre.

Danny ne va pas s’en sortir.

C’est ce qu’il a pensé dès qu’il a vu l’inspecteur allongé sur le lit, immobile, presque comme s’il était déjà parti.

Il sent soudain une main sur son épaule et il relève la tête. Lou le regarde, les yeux pleins de compréhension et d’inquiétude.

               - Viens, lui dit l’ancien chef du SWAT. Tu vas aller dormir et ensuite, nous irons botter le cul de la personne qui a fait ça à Danny.

Steve hoche la tête et se relève. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se compose une expression plus neutre pour ne pas affoler Grace quand elle le verra.

OoOoO

Après avoir raccompagné Grace et expliqué la situation à un Stan plus que mécontent que sa femme soit auprès de son ex-mari, Steve rentre chez lui pour essayer de dormir un peu. Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps, la nuit et les étoiles seraient magnifiques à regarder, si le militaire n’était pas en train de se torturer l’esprit avec des visions de Danny sur son lit d’hôpital. Danny mort. L’enterrement de Danny. Il est en train de se rendre dingue.

Avec un grognement, il se lève et va dans la salle de bains. L’image que le miroir au-dessus du lavabo lui renvoie, fait peur à voir, même pour lui. Il a la peau pâle, les yeux rouges et cernés et les lèvres tombantes. Il se fixe un peu plus longtemps, reconnaissant le voile qui recouvre ses yeux.

Il sait qu’il sera incapable de dormir, revoyant continuellement Danny, mixant ces images là avec d’autres de son passé. Déterminé, il ouvre l’armoire à pharmacie et en sort une boite de somnifères. Au vu de ce qui se passe en ce moment, ce n’est probablement pas une bonne idée, mais il faut qu’il dorme, s’il veut être assez en forme pour résoudre cette enquête et casser la gueule de la personne qui a osé s’en prendre à Danny. Il avale une pilule et un peu d’eau à même le robinet.

Quand il finit par s’endormir, son sommeil est vide de tout rêve. En tout cas, il ne se souvient pas avoir rêvé.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, le commandant McGarrett se tient maintenant au milieu du salon de Danny. Partout où il regarde, il ne voit que des choses qui lui font mal.

Les boites de médicaments sur la table basse. Le vomi sur les coussins du canapé. Le matériel usagé que les ambulanciers ont laissé derrière eux.

Steve ne peut pas regarder tout ça. Pas encore, pas maintenant. C’est juste… Trop dur. Au lieu de ça, il examine les boites de médocs et est surpris de découvrir qu’elles sont toutes au nom de Danny et que ce sont tous des anxiolytiques. Lexomil, Xanax, Alprazolam, Diazépam et encore tellement d’autres que ça donne le tournis. On s’attendrait à trouver ce genre de quantités chez un dealer, mais pas chez Danny. En plus, Steve est sûr que le blond n’a jamais pris un seul médicament de ce genre de toute sa vie.

               - Kono, appelle-t-il.

La jeune femme le rejoint et elle fronce les sourcils en voyant la pile de boites. En les examinant, elle constate qu’aucun médicament n’a été prescrit par le même médecin. Tous les noms sont différents.

               - Je vais aller interroger les médecins qui ont prescrits ses médicaments, annonce la jeune femme.

Sur une impulsion, Steve lui dit :

               - Montre-leur une photo de Danny.

               - Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle.

               - Juste une intuition. Vas-y avec Chin.

Ça ne ressemble pas à Steve de faire des mystères comme ça, mais Kono ne discute pas et quitte la maison, son cousin sur les talons.

Lou, lui, fouille les chambres, alors que Steve inspecte la salle à manger. Ce n’est pas qu’ils espèrent trouver quelque chose. C’est même plutôt le contraire. Les deux hommes prient pour ne trouver aucune lettre, nulle part. Ça les achèverait. Parce que ça voudrait dire que c’est réellement un suicide et c’est juste inconcevable.

L’ancien militaire entre dans la cuisine, comme s’il pouvait trouver dans cette pièce quelque chose qui pourrait l’aider à comprendre ce qui s’est passé. Parce qu’il est évident que Danny n’a pas essayé de se suicider. Parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Danny n’est pas le genre de mec à se suicider. Il est du genre à se battre, à ne jamais abandonner. Et c’est là qu’il la voit.

Une balle de Ping Pong.

Posée là, juste à côté de la cafetière. Ça perturbe Steve pour plusieurs raisons. D’abord, parce qu’une balle de Ping Pong n’a absolument rien à faire dans une cuisine. Ensuite, parce qu’une balle de Ping Pong n’a absolument rien à faire dans _cette_ cuisine. Danny n’aime pas le tennis de table, il trouve que ce n’est même pas un vrai sport. Alors pourquoi avoir une balle de Ping Pong ?

Lentement, comme si le petit objet était une bombe capable de détruire le quartier au grand complet, le militaire la prend et l’examine attentivement. C’est une balle de Ping Pong tout ce qu’il y a de plus classique en apparence, mais il a appris il y a bien longtemps que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Il décide de la faire examiner par Charlie. Ce n’est probablement rien et n’a certainement aucun rapport avec la situation, mais il doit le faire, ne serait-ce que par acquis de conscience.

Et puis, il peut bien l’avouer, ça le perturbe. Il n’arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce que cette balle fait ici. Si encore Danny jouait au Ping Pong, mais même pas. Le brun secoue la tête et continue sa fouille.

OoOoO

Lou parcourt la chambre principale du regard. C’est difficile de savoir si quelque chose n’est pas à sa place, parce que rien n’est à sa place. Des vêtements sont empilés sur un fauteuil, une serviette encore humide traine sur le sol et le drap du lit pendouille. Il sait que Danny n’est pas le mec le plus organisé du monde, mais il ne s’attendait quand même pas à ce niveau de bordelisme. C’est effarant.

Machinalement, et surtout parce que sa femme lui a hurlé dessus assez souvent à cause de ses chaussettes par terre et pas dans la panière, il commence à plier le linge. Il ne devrait pas faire ça. Après tout, la maison est potentiellement une scène de crime, mais c’est juste plus fort que lui. Il doit ranger.

C’est en ouvrant l’armoire, sur laquelle est fixée un miroir, pour y déposer deux jeans -il ne savait même pas que Danny en possédait- qu’il fait une découverte qui le fige. Un peu. Bon ok, beaucoup. En fait, on peut même dire qu’il bug carrément. Son cerveau est vide et ses yeux s’écarquillent et restent, en quelque sorte, coincés comme ça.

OoOoO

Steve termine d’examiner la cuisine, mais n’y trouve rien de plus. Il remonte le couloir pour rejoindre Lou et voir si lui, a découvert quelque chose qui peut leur servir.

Il constate que l’ancien chef du SWAT est figé devant l’armoire grande ouverte de Danny. Le commandant pénètre dans la chambre sans faire attention aux désordre. Il sait depuis qu’il a vécu quelques temps avec le continental, qu’il n’est pas la personne la plus ordonnée qui soit.

               - Hey Lou, appelle Steve. Tu as trouvé quelque chose de…

La voix de Steve meurt dans sa gorge alors qu’il vient de rejoindre le noir et qu’il regarde ce que son collègue fixe comme ça.

Qu’est-ce que… ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bouh, vilain Cliff!!!! ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois bien que j'ai oublié de vous dire des trucs sur cette fic, mais je suis sortie hier soir, du coup c'est un peu compliqué de réfléchir là tout de suite lol Ouais, fin de journée et je comate toujours -_-"
> 
> Ah si, j'ai eu des défis de la part d'Orange-sanguine et Erika Keysie sur cette fic aussi et je vous l'ai pas dit. Du coup, je garde pour l'instant et je vous dis à la fin? Ou je le dis la semaine prochaine? Sachant que ça spoile légèrement la fic du coup
> 
> Donc, dans ce chapitre, des révélations, des révélations et encore des révélations et normalement pas de Cliff :D

Kono et Chin entrent dans le cabinet du premier médecin sur leur liste, le docteur Grayson qui aurait prescrit le Xanax à Danny. Ils arrivent à l'accueil où une réceptionniste d'environ 25 ans, mâchouille du chewing-gum en feuilletant un magazine, alors que le téléphone sonne sans qu'elle fasse le moindre geste pour y répondre.

     - Bonjour, 5-0, dit Chin en sortant sa plaque.

Mais la jeune femme ne semble pas en faire de cas et continue de lire l'article qui semble la captiver. Les deux cousins se regardent et Kono soupire avant de tendre le bras et d'arracher le magazine des mains de la réceptionniste.

     - Hey ! Proteste-t-elle.

     - 5-0, répète Chin en lui collant sa plaque sous le nez.

     - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demande la fille.

Maintenant qu'elle les regarde, l'estimation de son âge est revue à la baisse. Si elle a 20 ans, c'est bien le gros maximum.

     - Nous voulons parler au docteur Grayson, explique Kono.

     - Comme tout le monde, s'agace la fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

La sonnerie du téléphone semble finalement l'agacer, puisqu'elle finit par décrocher le combiné, seulement pour le laisser retomber sur la base.

     - Comment ça, comme tout le monde ? Questionne Chin.

     - Le téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner toute la journée, raconte la fille. J'en ai marre d'expliquer que le docteur n'est pas là. On ne fait que ça, me demander quand on peut avoir un rendez-vous.

     - Et qu'est-ce que vous leur répondez ? S'enquiert Kono.

     - La même chose que je dis à tout le monde depuis presque 3 mois, réplique la réceptionniste. Le doc n'est pas là et il ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment. Non, je ne sais pas quand exactement, le doc me l'a pas dit quand il m'a embauché.

     - Vous voulez dire que vous êtes ici depuis trois mois, mais que le Docteur Grayson, lui n'y était pas ? Reformule Chin, étonné.

     - C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ? S'exaspère la fille. Il m'a embauché, il y a trois mois en me disant que tout ce que j'aurais à faire, c'est répondre au téléphone de 9h à 12h et de 13h à 18h du lundi au vendredi jusqu'à son retour. J'ai dit oui. Je veux dire, je suis payée à ne rien faire de toute la journée, j'allais pas refuser ce job en or.

Kono et Chin échangent un regard inquiet. L'ordonnance du Xanax date d'i semaines. Si le médecin est absent depuis 3 mois, qui a prescrit ces médicaments à l'inspecteur ?

Par acquis de conscience, Chin affiche une photo de Danny sur son téléphone et la montre à la jeune femme.

     - Mignon, dit-elle en la prenant. Un peu vieux, mais mignon.

     - Donc, vous ne l'avez jamais vu ? clarifie Kono.

     - Je croyais que les flics du 5-0 étaient la crème de la crème, se moque-t-elle. Vous avez pas l'air très intelligent. Si je l'avais déjà vu, je l'aurais dit.

     - Très bien, grince Kono. Comment êtes-vous payée ?

     - Par virement, chaque 5 du mois, répond franchement la fille.

Les deux policiers quittent les lieux quelques minutes plus tard, sans plus d'informations. Ils ont trouvé peu de réponses et un max de nouvelles questions. Ils espèrent vraiment qu'ils trouveront plus d'informations dans les autres cabinets médicaux.

OoOoO

Lou et Steve sont toujours figés devant le contenu de l'armoire. C'est pas que ça prenne toute la place non plus, hein. C'est juste que c'est étrange de voir _ça_ là, posé comme ça, à la vue de tous.

     - C'est pas à Danny, soutient soudain Steve. Il ne laisserait pas ce genre de trucs comme ça, là où Grace peut tomber dessus.

     - Steve…

     - Quoi ?

     - La clé est sur la porte de l'armoire.

     - C'est toujours pas à lui, insiste le brun. Il est hétéro !

Parce que oui, devant les deux hommes, s'étalent une collection impressionnante de magazines pornographiques. Gay. Des magazines pornographiques gay. La pile doit bien comprendre 50 magazines, mais ils ne peuvent pas être tous gays, si ? Rationalise Steve.

Lou fait une drôle de tête, puis sort une paire de gants en latex de sa poche et les enfile.

     - Tu fais quoi ? Demande Steve.

     - Je ne vais pas toucher ces magazines sans porter de gants, s'écrit le noir. On sait tous les deux ce que fait Danny en les regardant.

L'image mental fait un truc très bizarre au cerveau du Navy SEAL. Il bugue un peu, pédale dans la semoule et l'empêche de penser à autre chose que Danny se masturbant sur l'image d'un militaire. STOP ! Steve n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vient juste d'imaginer ce genre de choses. Il n'a jamais pensé à ça avant. Il décide résolument que c'est la faute de Rachel. Si elle ne lui avait pas demandé s'ils étaient _finalement_ ensemble, il ne penserait pas à… A _ça_!

Steve se secoue et regarde Lou explorer rapidement la pile de magazines. De là où il se trouve, il lui semble qu'il y a plus de publications hétéro qu'autre chose. Peut-être que le premier était une erreur ? Un cadeau gag ? C'est possible, non ? Mais alors, pourquoi Danny l'aurait gardé ? Ça n'a aucun sens et définitivement, il faut que Steve arrête de se poser des questions sur la sexualité de son partenaire. Ça ne le regarde pas et si Danny est Bi et ne lui en a pas parlé, il doit avoir de bonnes raisons.

Steve se remet au travail et explore le reste de la pièce. Mais à part la découverte du porno de Danny -qui achète encore des magazines en plus ? Tout le monde utilise internet maintenant non ? Une autre raison de penser que ça n'appartient pas au blond-, il n'y a rien de plus dans la chambre.

Les deux policiers hésitent avant d'ouvrir la porte dans la chambre de Grace. C'est une chose de vérifier celle de leur collègue, ç'en est une autre de violer l'intimité d'une adolescente. Malgré tout, ils doivent le faire. Et là, ils découvrent une scène d'apocalypse. C'est comme si quelqu'un s'était particulièrement acharné sur cette pièce. Tout est en vrac. Les pages des livres ont été arrachées, les photos jetées au sol et piétinées, les vêtements ne sont plus que des lambeaux qui décorent toutes les surfaces possibles. Le lit a été retourné et le matelas lacéré. C'est comme si quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose, mais Steve ne s'y trompe pas. La personne qui a fait ça ne cherchait que la destruction.

Cette fois, quand Lou et Steve se regardent, ils savent qu'ils pensent tous deux à la même chose sans avoir besoin de l'exprimer. Danny ne serait pas suicider en temps normal, encore moins si sa fille était menacée d'une quelconque façon. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un l'a obligé à le faire, sous la menace de faire du mal à Grace ? Et ça, c'est plus que plausible. Danny ferait n'importe quoi pour sa fille. Il a tiré sur le nouveau mari de son ex-femme pour sauver Grace.

     - J'appelle le central pour qu'ils envoient une équipe, déclare Steve.

Lou hoche la tête.

Alors qu'ils quittent tous les deux la maison, Steve pense soudain à quelque chose.

     - Est-ce que… ?

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa question que Lou lui répond déjà.

     - J'ai fermé la porte, promet-il en lui lançant la clé.

Ils vont tous deux garder le secret de Danny -si c'est bien son secret-, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons.

OoOoO

Quand Lou et Steve arrivent au 5-0, Kono et Chin y sont déjà.

     - Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demande aussitôt le Commandant.

     - Oui, affirme la jeune femme. Nous avons trouvé que les docteurs Grayson, Garison, Morrison et Hung ont tous embauchés de jeunes réceptionnistes il y a trois mois avant de partir sans donner de nouvelles.

     - C'est pas bon, ça, commente Steve.

     - Et tu ne sais pas le pire, continue Chin. Aucun de ses médecins n'existent et aucune des réceptionnistes n'a jamais vu Danny.

Steve se passe la main sur le visage, puis s'appuie sur la table.

     - Ok, donc on sait que les médecins qui ont prescrits les médecins de Danny n'existent pas. On sait qu'ils ont tous embauchés des secrétaires dans les trois derniers mois. On sait que quelqu'un a saccagé la chambre de Grace chez Danny et que Danny a avalé tous les médicaments. On ne sait pas qui, pourquoi ou comment, résume-t-il.

Il est interrompu par une voix grave qui l'apostrophe plutôt rudement.

     - Commandant McGarrett, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Steve se retourne pour découvrir le Gouverneur Denning entrer dans la pièce, les traits marqués par la colère.

     - Gouverneur, nous enquêtons sur la tentative de meurtre dont a été victime Danny Williams, explique sans détour le militaire.

     - Dans votre bureau, tout de suite ! Ordonne le gouverneur.

     - Pas de problème, assure le brun, le ton belliqueux de sa voix indiquant qu'il est prêt au combat, certes verbal, qui ne manquera pas de l'opposé avec son supérieur direct. Kono, fais-moi une recherche sur les balles de Ping Pong et les suicides, s'il te plait.

     - Quoi ? Demande la jeune femme, perplexe.

     - Cherche moi des suicides où on a retrouvé des balles de Ping Pong sur les lieux, quand il n'y avait aucune raison d'y en avoir.

     - Très bien.

Mais Steve est déjà parti rejoindre le gouverneur qui l'attend de pieds fermes dans la pièce. Le reste de l'équipe du 5-0 les regarde quelques instants avec inquiétude, avant de se remettre au boulot.

     - Gouverneur, commence Steve sitôt la porte vitrée refermée derrière lui, mais il est tout de suite interrompu.

     - Commandant McGarrett, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez accomplir en enquêtant sur le suicide de l'inspecteur Williams, mais je ne vous laisserais pas gâcher les ressources de cette équipe juste parce que vous ne pouvez pas supporter que votre collègue ait pu vouloir mettre fin à ses jours, mais…

C'est au tour de Steve d'interrompre l'homme.

     - Sauf le respect que je vous dois, gouverneur, Danny ne s'est pas suicidé. Nous avons découvert des indices dans sa maison qui tendrait à prouver que quelqu'un d'autre était là. La chambre de sa fille a été saccagé.

     - Est-ce que vous avez pensé à ses groupes d'entraide au suicide qu'on trouve sur internet ? Il est totalement possible que, ne supportant pas l'idée que sa fille sache qu'il s'est suicidé, ou même vous, il ait demandé de l'aide pour que ça ressemble à un meurtre, non ?

     - Gouverneur Denning, fait Steve, la voix grave, vous étiez là quand Danny a su que le tribunal statuait en sa faveur pour empêcher que Grace parte vivre à Vegas. Vous savez à quel point sa fille compte pour l'inspecteur Williams. Sachant ça, est-ce que vous croyez vraiment qu'il aurait fait ça, alors que c'est Grace qui l'a trouvé ?

L'autre homme ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer, mais est interrompu par Chin qui passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

     - Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais il faut que vous veniez voir ça. Tous les deux, assure-t-il.

Steve le suit aussitôt, le gouverneur met un peu plus de temps à sortir de la pièce.

Sur l'écran géant s'affiche 14 photos d'hommes et de femmes de tous âges et de toutes origines.

     - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Steve.

     - Le résultats des recherches que tu m'as demandé de faire, explique Kono. J'ai trouvé 14 affaires de suicides dans les 18 derniers mois où il est fait mention d'une balle de Ping Pong dans le rapport. Dans 12 cas, la famille a affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un tel objet se trouve dans la maison.

     - On sait où la balle a été retrouvé ? Interroge Steve.

      - Dans la cuisine.

     - Comme chez Danno. Autre chose ?

     - Oui, fait Kono en pianotant sur la table-ordinateur, affichant une liste sur l'écran géant. Ceci est la liste des médecins qui ont prescrit les médicaments qui ont servis aux suicidés.

Sur l'écran s'affiche clairement.

Grayson, Garison, Morrison et Hung

     - Les mêmes que pour Danny, constate Lou.

Tous se tournent vers le gouverneur qui observe tout ça en fronçant les sourcils.

     - Très bien, concède l'homme. Enquêtez, autorise-t-il. Mais je veux être tenu au courant régulièrement. Et commandant McGarrett, quand je dis régulièrement, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude où je découvre les choses quand ce sont des citoyens mécontents qui m'appellent, c'est bien compris ?

     - Oui, gouverneur.

OoOoO

Steve a laissé son équipe avancer l'enquête sans lui. Il va à l'hôpital pour voir comment va Danny. Il le découvre toujours dans le même état et le voir ainsi, sur un lit d'hôpital lui fait mal. Certes, ce n'est pas la première fois, mais cette fois, ça semble plus réel, plus proche. Probablement, parce que cette fois, Steve se sent impuissant. Et si c'était réellement un suicide ? Et s'il n'avait pas été l'aussi bon ami qu'il pensait être ?

La tête dans ses mains, il regarde sans le voir le drap sur lequel repose la main inerte de son ami. Les infirmières lui ont dit qu'il pouvait le toucher et lui parler. Mais toucher Danny alors qu'il est presque sans vie comme ça ? Et s'il est froid ? Il lui semble qu'il est censé l'être, parce que s'il se souvient bien, quand il est venu la première fois, le médecin a expliqué qu'ils allaient baisser la température de Danny pour éviter les éventuels dommages cérébraux.

Quant à lui parler ? Pour lui dire quoi ? « Hey bro, on a trouvé ta cachette de porno, pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu étais Bi ? »

Mais en réalité, c'est une autre question qu'il aimerait poser. Une question qu'il n'ose pas formuler à voix haute. Encore moins dans son esprit. Il est trop tôt. Et surtout, il ne sait pas s'il a envie de connaître la réponse.

OoOoO

En sortant de la chambre, il tombe sur deux mecs en costards cravate qui l'attendent. Ils n'ont même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour se présenter que déjà, Steve sait qui ils sont. Oh bien sûr, il ne les connait pas personnellement, mais savoir ce qu'ils sont n'est pas très compliqué.

     - Messieurs FBI, salut Steve. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

     - Nous sommes allés à votre QG, on nous a dit qu'on vous trouverait ici, explique le plus grand des deux hommes.

     - En effet, vous m'avez trouvé, fait Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

     - Vous avez fait une recherche sur les suicides dont les rapports mentionnent une balle de Ping Pong, fait l'autre agent.

     - En effet. Et donc ?

Les deux agents se regardent et soupirent, comme si leur pire crainte venait d'être confirmée.

     - Et donc, vous avez un tueur en série sur l'île.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et là, je vous entends crier "JE LE SAVAIS QU'IL S'ETAIT PAS SUICIDE! J'ARRETE PAS DE LE DIRE DEPUIS LE DEBUT!" Vous aviez raison ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum, qu'est-ce que je peux dire sur ce chapitre?  
> Allez on va dire FBI, magazines, découvertes, voila ^^
> 
> Ah si, y a un léger, tout petit, minuscule spoiler sur la saison 6. Franchement, c'est une micro information, vraiment ^^

Les agents Collins et Stanford observent l’équipe du 5-0 qui les fixe de leur regard noir et ils doivent bien avouer qu’ils n’en mènent pas large. Ils ont entendu parler de cette équipe et ils savent que reprendre l’enquête ne sera pas facile. Mais ils sont le FBI, alors les flics locaux devront bien s’incliner, pas vrai ?

FAUX !

Le commandant Steve McGarrett leur fait savoir sans ambages qu’ils peuvent toujours courir pour les écarter.

               - Quand notre directeur aura appelé votre supérieur, vous serez bien obligé d’obéir, ricane l’agent Collins.

Chin ne peut retenir un petit sourire, alors que Steve grogne et dégaine son portable.

               - Ah ouais ? Vérifions ça.

Il compose un numéro et quand la personne au bout du fil décroche, il dit aussitôt :

               - Monsieur, j’ai ici deux agents du FBI qui pensent nous reprendre l’enquête sur ce qui est arrivé à l’inspecteur Williams.

Un lent sourire étire les lèvres du militaire et il tend son téléphone à l’agent Collins.

               - Pour vous, dit-il.

L’agent du FBI prend l’appareil avec réticence.

               - Agent Collins.

Aussitôt, l’homme se redresse comme si le Gouverneur se trouvait directement devant lui.

               - Mais monsieur… Bien sûr monsieur… Oui, mais… Je comprends monsieur… Evidemment monsieur…

Il finit par rendre son téléphone à Steve qui pour le coup, a l’air très fier de lui.

               - Alors ? Demande l’ex Navy SEAL.

               - C’est ça, faites le mariole, grogne Stanford. Ne comptez pas diriger l’enquête…

               - Le Gouverneur Denning nous a placé sous l’autorité du Commandant McGarrett, lui apprend sombrement son collègue.

               - Quoi ?? S’exclame Stanford, puis se tournant vers Steve : Mais vous le sucez ou quoi ??

Steve se contente de lui sourire d’un air goguenard et secoue deux fois ses sourcils. Puis, il reprend son sérieux.

               - Donnez-nous vos informations sur ce tueur, ordonne-t-il.

Les deux agents du FBI lui jettent un regard noir, mais Collins sort une clé USB de sa poche.

               - Démerdez vous avec ça, grogne-t-il en la lançant au militaire. On n’a pas réussi à l’attraper, c’est pas vous qui y arriverez.

Collins et Stanford quittent les lieux, sous le silence agacé de l’équipe du 5-0.

Steve secoue la tête, bien décidé à leur donner tort et donne la clé à Kono. La jeune femme ne perd pas de temps et insère la clé dans le port USB prévu à cet effet.

               - Je vous laisse étudier ça, déclare-t-il alors qu’il se dirige déjà vers la sortie.

               - Tu vas faire quoi ? Demande Chin.

               - Je retourne chez Danny, vérifier qu’on a rien loupé.

Chin se prépare déjà à l’accompagner, quand Lou le retient par le bras et secoue la tête pour lui dire que non, il ne doit pas accompagner Steve.

               - Lou ? S’étonne l’autre policier.

               - C’est quelque chose que Steve doit faire seul, commente seulement l’ancien chef du SWAT.

Malgré tout, il y a une certaine inquiétude dans le regard du noir.

OoOoO

Steve est planté au milieu du salon de la maison de Danny. Il n’a pas l’habitude d’être indécis, mais étrangement, là, à cet instant, il l’est.

Ce n’est pas dans cette pièce qu’il veut être. Il le sait, mais n’arrive pas à se décider à bouger.

Autour de lui, il peut voir ce qu’ont fait les urgentistes pour sauver Danny. Il reste des emballages de seringues, des compresses et des protections d’adhésifs. Il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi ils ont eu besoin de ça. Il ne veut pas le voir ou l’imaginer. Il ne veut voir que Danny. Il veut l’entendre râler, le voir sourire. Juste le voir les yeux ouverts et sans tous les tuyaux branchés un peu partout sur lui qu’il avait la dernière fois qu’il l’a vu. Il veut le voir _vivant._

Enfin, ses pieds se décident à bouger et il se dirige vers la chambre. Plus précisément, devant l’armoire à présent fermée à clé. Et encore cette indécision qui semble le prendre au corps depuis qu’il a quitté l’hôpital.

Ce n’est pas que Steve McGarrett ne soit pas habitué à analyser ses sentiments… Bon, si, soyons honnête. Il n’est pas du genre à se poser de questions, il est du genre à agir. Mais là, à cet instant, il n’a pas de méchant à pourchasser, il n’a pas de témoins à interroger ou à terroriser. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il peut faire d’autre à part se poser des questions ?

Bon alors ok, que Danny ait des magazines pornos, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tout le monde mate du porno à un moment ou un autre. Mais pourquoi en a-t-il des gays ? Il faut qu’il en est le cœur net. Peut-être qu’il a confisquer ça à son neveu ? Après tout, c’est plausi… De qui se moque-t-il ? Bien sûr que non, ce n’est pas plausible. Le gamin est du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui a des seins, jamais il ne regarderait des magazines pornos gays. En plus, Steve est sûr et certain que contrairement à son oncle, lui garde son porno dans un dossier numérique codé et protégé par un mot de passe.

Steve prend une profonde inspiration et glisse la clé dans son logement pour enfin ouvrir cette satané armoire. Il a l’impression que ça fait des heures qu’il est devant. Lentement, il ouvre la porte et…

Et où sont passé ses satanés magazines ????

Il en grogne. Il ne les a pas imaginés quand même ? Si ? Bien sûr que non, Lou les a vu aussi. Alors ?

Alors Lou a mis les jeans par-dessus.

Steve lève les yeux au ciel, attrape les journaux et s’assoit sur le lit avec. Alors qu’il va parcourir la pile, il se pose soudain une question.

Est-ce qu’il va vraiment faire ça ?

C’est quand même une violation de la vie privée de son partenaire. Alors oui, ils sont super proches et se disent presque tout -oui, presque. Steve n’a jamais entendu parlé de ses fichues revues-, mais de là à fouiller ainsi dans la vie privée de Danny ? C’est quand même énorme. Ce n’est pas la même chose que de raisonner le détective alors qu’il est en colère contre sa fille. Ce n’est pas la même chose que le soutenir face à ce que lui a fait son ex-femme. C’est… Une invasion. Peut-être même un viol, même s’il n’est pas physique. Surtout que ça n’a rien à voir avec l’enquête. Même pas de loin.

 Il va vraiment faire ça à son meilleur pote ? Son presque frère ?

Eurg non, pas son presque frère. Pourquoi cette notion dégoute-t-elle soudain Steve ? Aucune idée et ce n’est pas le moment d’y penser.

Inspirant profondément, le Navy SEAL prend le premier magazine et le feuillette. Et il fronce les sourcils en constatant que c’est un numéro spécial militaire. Il repose le premier journal et prend le second, qui lui est une revue hétéro. Il parcourt la pile assez rapidement et finit avec deux tas. Un hétéro, d’une hauteur d’environ 4cm, et une gay d’une hauteur au moins trois fois plus grande que l’autre. Et toutes les revues gays ont au moins deux, voire trois images de mecs en uniforme. La Navy, l’armée de terre, les marines, tous les corps militaires y passe.

Confus, Steve se demande ce que ça veut dire. Est-ce que Danny fantasme sur les militaires ou est-ce que c’est lui qui se fait des idées ?

Son téléphone qui sonne interrompt ses réflexions et il décroche sans même faire attention à qui l’appelle.

               - McGarrett.

               « Steve, c’est Kono. Il faut que tu viennes voir ça. » Lui assure la jeune femme d’une voix pressante.

               - J’arrive.

Il prend le temps de remettre les magazines là où il les a trouvés et de refermer la porte de l’armoire avant de quitter les lieux, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses.

OoOoO

Quand Steve entre dans la grande salle du QG de son équipe, il peut voir les trois autres réunis autour de la table et quelque chose se brise en lui. Comme si quelqu’un prenait son cœur et essayait de l’arracher. Il n’en laisse rien paraitre, mais l’absence de Danny est en train de le tuer à petit feu et ça fait à peine un jour. Il se secoue mentalement.

               - Alors ?

Kono tapote quelque chose sur la table et lance sa recherche sur les grands écrans.       

               - Le FBI a relié 37 victimes au même mode opératoire, sur les 4 dernières années.

               - Pourquoi on a trouvé que 14 victimes ? Interroge le brun.

               - Le FBI n’a pas voulu que ça se sache, donc ils ont caché des informations, répond Chin.

               - Sauf qu’ils aurait dû partager, parce qu’ils n’ont rien trouvé pour relier les victimes, ajoute Lou. Selon eux, elles n’ont rien en commun.

Quelque chose dans la voix du noir attire l’attention de Steve et il fixe son équipe avec un petit sourire.

               - Mais vous, vous l’avez fait, devine-t-il.

Kono fait une espèce de demi-révérence et explique :

               - Nous pouvons remercier notre chef sans peur et sans reproches qui nous a donné l’information de départ au détour d’une enquête. Toutes les victimes ont fait des études à Seton Hall. Même si pour certaines d'entre elles, ça n’a même pas duré un mois.

               - J’ai parlé à l’administration de Seton Hall, intervient Chin. Ils ont été hackés, il y a environ 5 ans. Au début, ils ont cru que c’était des élèves voulant changé leurs notes.

               - Sauf que tous les profs gardent des copies manuscrites des notes, conclut Lou, et que rien n’a été changé.

               - Donc quelqu’un est entré dans les listes d’étudiants et les a copiées ? Demande Steve, perplexe.

               - On dirait bien, confirme Chin.

               - On sait pourquoi le tueur cible des anciens de Seton Hall ? Demande le brun. Et pourquoi faire croire à des suicides ? Ça n’a aucun sens.

               - C’est ce qu’on pensait aussi, dit Kono. Jusqu’à ce qu’on se rende compte que toutes les victimes, Danny inclus, avaient fait partie du même cours d’économie. Et une jeune fille de leur classe s’est suicidée.

               - Quelqu’un de la famille qui se venge ?

               - Elle était seule et sans lien connu avec qui que ce soit, certifie Chin.

               - Donc si je résume, toutes les victimes ont fait partie du même cours d’économie et on ne sait pas pourquoi elles sont ciblées, même s’il y a des chances que ça ait à voir avec la mort de cette jeune fille.

Steve se frotte le visage, frustré. Ils ont des réponses, mais pas assez pour avancer.

               - Kono et Chin, retournez voir les réceptionnistes, ils nous faut un portrait-robot de ce médecin.

Le téléphone de Steve sonne alors qu’il est en train de parler et il décroche, alors qu’il termine sa phrase.

               - McGarrett.

               « Commandant McGarrett, ici le docteur Patricks. Est-ce que vous pourriez venir rapidement à l’hôpital, s’il vous plait ? »

               - Il y a un problème ?

L’angoisse et la peur tordent le ventre du militaire et il doit se faire violence pour ne pas hurler dans le téléphone, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien.

               « Je préfère en parler avec vous de vive voix. »

               - J’arrive.

Les trois autres le regardent avec la même angoisse dans les yeux. Cette angoisse qui va probablement les empêcher de dormir cette nuit.

               - C’était l’hôpital, annonce-t-il. Il faut que j’aille là-bas.

               - Va, fait Lou. On s’occupe de tout ici et on te tient au courant.

Steve est déjà à la porte, sachant qu’il peut compter sur son équipe.

Alors qu’il grimpe dans la Camaro, il ne peut s’empêcher d’entendre la voix de Danny.

_Comment ça se fait que je ne peux jamais conduire ma voiture ?_

Un petit sourire qui n’atteint pas ses yeux, étire les lèvres du militaire. Il donnerait n’importe quoi pour entendre le blond lui râler dessus à cet instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum tout petit cliff?  
> A la semaine prochaine :D


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors alors, qu'est ce que je peux dire sur ce chapitre? Pas grand chose en fait, je vais vous laisser lire ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Quand il arrive à l’hôpital, il doit se retenir de courir aux soins intensifs. Il se force à marcher calmement et à être patient. Si les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, le médecin l’aurait dit, non ? Exactement, donc calme et professionnalisme. Il fait appel à sa rigueur militaire et entre dans le service.

Il repère aussitôt le médecin qui se tient juste à côté de la porte de la chambre de Danny. Alors qu’il s’avance vers le praticien, il regarde à travers la vitre qui permet de voir l’intérieur et il découvre que le lit de Danny est vide. La panique l’envahit.

               - Docteur…

Il n’a pas le temps d’aller plus loin. Visiblement, c’est un homme qui a l’habitude qu’on lui saute à la gorge. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré, puisqu’il recule même de deux pas, comme pour se mettre hors de portée d’un coup.

               - Calmez-vous, enjoint-il immédiatement. Il va bien !

Steve semble se dégonfler, comme un ballon dont on vient de défaire le nœud.

               - Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Demande fermement le Commandant.

Le médecin semble décider que finalement, il ne va pas se faire taper dessus par un cinglé et se rapproche lentement.

               - Le détective Williams a montré des signes d’inconfort et…

               - Des signes d’inconfort ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi… ?

               - Si vous me laissiez parler, vous le sauriez déjà, coupe le docteur Patricks avec humeur. Comme je le disais, il a montré des signes d’inconfort et nous avons découvert que ça provenait des médicaments que nous lui donnions. L’adrénaline pour soutenir son cœur, entre autre, semblait causer le plus de problème, causant une tachycardie que nous avons mis du temps à comprendre.

               - Doc, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? S’impatiente Steve.

Si ce médecin ne s’active pas à lui expliquer un peu mieux les choses, il va finir par se prendre le coup qu’il redoutait. Ce n’est pas le genre du brun de frapper un homme qui ne fait que son travail, mais là, ça commence à l’agacer. Beaucoup.

Le docteur soupire, lui-même irrité de ne pas pouvoir dire les choses à sa façon. Mais il répond, parce qu’il voit bien la lueur dangereuse qui s’allume dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Ils ont beau être dans un hôpital, l’homme n’a pas spécialement envie de tester les soins du côté des patients.

               - Ça veut dire qu’il a évacuer les toxines médicamenteuses présentes dans son système plus rapidement que ce que nous pensions, explique-t-il. En clair, il va s’en sortir et nous l’avons emmené dans un autre service, puisqu’il ne requiert plus de soins intensifs.

               - Il va s’en sortir ? Insiste Steve.

Oui, il persiste, et alors ? Il veut juste être sûr d’avoir bien entendu et bien compris ce que le doc lui a dit. Oui, le médecin a dit clairement « Il va s’en sortir » mais hey ! Il fait ce qu’il veut, ok ?

               - C’est ce que j’ai dit oui, soupire le doc.

               - Et les séquelles ? Demande soudain Steve.

Parce qu’il sait que Danny a cessé de respirer pendant un moment indéterminé, donc il va forcément y avoir des séquelles, non ?

               - Nous sommes en train de faire des examens pour voir justement, mais je dois vous prévenir. Nous ne connaissons pas la durée de son arrêt respiratoire, il est donc possible que son cerveau soit endommagé. Si c’est le cas, l’homme que vous connaissez n’existe peut-être plus.

Steve déglutit péniblement. Danny, ne plus être celui qu’il était ? Le militaire a du mal à l’imaginer. Est-ce que ça veut dire que le blond ne râlera plus ? Ou ne lui enverra plus de piques sur sa façon de conduire ou sa façon d’arrêter ou interroger les suspects ?

Une pensée horrible le traverse et même si la réponse lui fout la trouille, il se doit de la poser.

               - Est-ce qu’il pourra toujours travailler pour la police ?

               - Nous en saurons plus après les examens, lui assure le doc.

Steve inspire profondément et relâche lentement son souffle.

               - Ok, très bien. Il sera où quand vous aurez fini les examens ?

               - Une infirmière va vous conduire à sa chambre, lui répond le doc en faisant un geste de la main à une jeune femme qui se trouve non loin de là.

La jeune femme ne sourcille même pas, probablement habituée à être utilisée comme coursière par le médecin.

Le praticien tourne d’ailleurs les talons sans rien ajouter, plonger dans son dossier. Steve n’y prête aucune attention, trop préoccupé par l’état de Danny pour s’en offusquer.

               - Il a été transférer dans quel service ? Demande-t-il à l’infirmière.

Elle lui sourit tout en lui répondant, navigant rapidement dans les couloirs de l’hôpital.

               - Il a été transféré en Neurologie, lui dit-elle, et voyant qu’il ouvre la bouche, elle ajoute très vite : Ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est la procédure normale pour les patients qui sortent d’un coma.

Steve hoche la tête et continue de la suivre. Elle le mène dans une chambre individuelle où le lit est vide. Il n’aime pas cette vision. Il n’aime pas l’idée que Danny soit dans cet endroit. Il n’a jamais aimé ça. A chaque fois que l’inspecteur a fini à l’hosto, ça été un crève-cœur de le laisser là.

Il se poste devant la fenêtre et regarde à l’extérieur pour ne pas voir cette chambre qui le déprime. Un couinement derrière lui le fait se retourner et il constate que deux infirmiers guident un lit dans la chambre. Et dans ce lit, Danny est là, allongé, ayant l’air endormi. Sans tous les tuyaux le reliant à toutes ces machines, il a l’air bien plus vivant et rassurant. Il ne lui reste plus qu’une perfusion reliée à une poche contenant un liquide clair. Fini le respirateur, terminé tous les produits pour éviter que son cœur ne lâche et que sa tension s’effondre. C’est comme s’il dormait. Et quelque part, c’est un peu le cas, non ?

Steve regarde les infirmiers transférer son meilleur ami dans le lit de la chambre. Les deux hommes le saluent joyeusement et discutent entre eux, comme s’ils étaient seuls.

               - T’as vu le match des Mets ? Dit l’un.

               - Ouais, ricane l’autre. Ils se sont encore pris une raclée.

Le commandant plisse les yeux, agacé par ce manque de considération. Est-ce qu’ils n’ont aucun respect pour ceux qui là, que ce soit les patients ou les visiteurs ? Toutefois, avant qu’il ne puisse faire la moindre remarque, une jeune femme entre dans la chambre, parcourant un dossier. Quand elle relève enfin la tête, elle fixe Steve avec surprise, comme si elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que quelqu’un d’autre soit là.

               - Monsieur… ?

               - Commandant McGarrett, se présente-t-il. Je suis le partenaire de l’inspecteur Williams.

Elle le détaille et soudain, il pense savoir ce que ressent un steak dans la vitrine d’un boucher. C’est une sensation extrêmement désagréable. Ce n’est pas qu’elle soit vilaine à regarder, mais la façon qu’elle a de le détailler, ça le met mal à l’aise. C’est quand même la première fois qu’il ressent ce genre de choses et pourtant, il a déjà été regardé de cette façon et normalement, il rend le regard. Cette fois, il s’en trouve incapable pour une raison qu’il n’arrive pas franchement à définir.

               - Eh bien commandant, ronronne la doctoresse, je ne savais pas que l’inspecteur avait d’aussi charmants collègues.

Steve cligne des yeux. Est-ce qu’elle est vraiment en train de le draguer alors que Danny git à quelques centimètres de là ? Incroyable. Mais où est donc passé la conscience professionnelle dans ce service ? Il s’avance jusqu’à pouvoir poser la main sur celle de Danny.

               - Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire comment va mon _partenaire_ s’il vous plaît ? demande-t-il sur un ton qui ne laisse pas de place à la discussion.

La jeune femme regarde Steve, puis sa main sur celle de Danny, puis à nouveau Steve. Elle se renfrogne visiblement en comprenant ce qu’elle comprend, mais reprend son professionnalisme.

               - L’inspecteur Williams a évacué la plupart des toxines qu’il avait ingéré et d’après les examens que nous avons pratiqués, les reins et le foie n’ont pas été endommagés, ce qui relève du miracle, explique-t-elle, sur un ton bien plus professionnel que précédemment. Nous avons réalisé un scanner qui a montré que le cerveau paraissait normal. Il faudra toutefois que nous attendions son réveil pour réaliser d’autres tests plus complet pour mesurer l’étendue des dégâts.

               - Dégâts ? Quels dégâts ? S’exclame Steve.

               - Commandant McGarrett, vous devez être conscients que le corps de votre partenaire a subi une énorme pression et que des dégâts cérébraux sont malheureusement à enivsager, explique calmement la doctoresse. Comme je l’ai dit, c’est déjà un miracle qu’il n’y ait pas de séquelles au niveau des organes. Le cœur, les poumons, le foie et les reins, tous ces organes auraient pu cesser définitivement de fonctionner.

               - D’accord. D’accord, soupire Steve en tentant de rester calme. Quel genre de dégâts ?

               - Eh bien, si l’inspecteur Williams a de la chance, ça peut être de simple petites pertes de mémoires. Moins de chances et il pourrait avoir des lésions cérébrales qui l’empêchent de parler, marcher ou même simplement fonctionner en terme général. Si les dégâts sont trop importants…

La femme semble ne pas vouloir terminer sa phrase, probablement par peur de la réaction du brun.

               - Docteur, gronde le militaire.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

               - Il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller, être dans un état végétatif permanent.

Steve se laisse tomber dans la chaise la plus proche. Danny, dans un état végétatif… C’est un cauchemar, un foutu cauchemar. Il va se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout ça n’est que le produit de son cerveau qui a grand besoin de vacances. Il se frotte le visage à deux mains.

La doctoresse pose une main compatissante sur l’épaule du Navy SEAL et la serre légèrement.

               - Nous en sauront plus dans les prochaines 48h, promet-elle. Ne perdez pas espoir, après tout il nous a déjà surpris en éliminant plus rapidement que prévu toutes les saletés qu’il a prises. Il peut encore plus nous surprendre.

Il hoche mécaniquement la tête, les yeux fixés sur la forme allongée dans le lit. Une forme trop immobile, qui manque de vie. Il a déjà vu Danny dormir, forcément. Mais jamais il ne lui a paru aussi peu vivant. Même quand il dort, normalement Danny bouge un peu, marmonne ou ronfle légèrement. Et là, c’est comme s’il était mort. Il est assez pâle pour l’être, excepté pour son torse qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration

Incapable de s’en empêcher, alors que la doc sort de la chambre, il prend la main du blond et la serre entre les siennes. C’est presque malgré lui qu’il se met à parler.

               - Danny mon pote, faut que tu te réveilles, murmure-t-il. Tu peux pas rester dans ce putain de lit, on va faire quoi sans toi ? Qui va m’engueuler parce que je prends trop de risques ? Qui va râler sur ma manière de conduire ? Qui va me dire que j’ai besoin d’aide psychiatrique ? Y a que toi pour faire ça et je ne veux pas que… Que… Merde Danno ! T’as pas intérêt à me laisser, t’entends ? Ta place est là, avec moi ! Merde… Danno… Je t’aime moi, tu peux pas m’abandonner…

Il se fige soudain. Parce qu’il se rend compte qu’il aime Danny. Pas comme un partenaire de travail, pas comme un meilleur ami et définitivement pas comme un frère. Non.

Il est amoureux de Danny.

Et juste comme ça, il se sent plus léger. C’est comme si un poids qu’il ne savait pas qu’il portait était soudain enlevé de ses épaules. C’est comme rentrer à la maison après une longue journée de travail et pouvoir enfin enlever ses chaussures. C’est comme prendre une bonne douche bien fraîche après avoir crapahuter dans la jungle. Il peut respirer plus librement. Il peut enfin souffler.

Un lent sourire étire ses lèvres et il regarde Danny dormir avec tendresse.

               - T’as intérêt à vite te réveiller, mon pote. On doit parler de certaines revues et de ce que ça peut vouloir dire.

La nuit tombe et le brun n’allume pas la lumière. Il n'en a pas besoin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et même pas de cliff lol
> 
> A la semaine prochaine :D


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour, comment ça va en ce dimanche ? Moi, ça va bien ^^
> 
> Alors pour ce chapitre... Disons que Danny fait une apparition. Et quand je dis apparition, je veux dire un moment où il parle lol
> 
> Sinon, je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre comme Tag, donc si vous pensez à quelque chose, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :D
> 
> Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :D

Steve se réveille dans le gaz et désorienté. Ça ne lui arrive jamais. Il sait toujours où il se trouve et est alerte. Ça fait partie de son passé de militaire. Dans l’armée, il faut être prêt au quart de tour. Pourtant, ce matin-là, il sent des courbatures qu’il ne s’explique pas, la tête vaseuse et la bouche pâteuse. Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Il ouvre difficilement les yeux et tout ce qu’il peut voir, c’est une main dans la sienne. Une main qu’il connait bien. Et tout lui revient. Danny, l’hôpital, l’enquête et les nouvelles que les docteurs lui ont donné la veille.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le brun n’a pas envie de bouger, n’a pas envie de se réveiller. Il veut rester là et regarder Danny jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ouvre à son tour les paupières. C’est comme s’il avait peur que le blond ne disparaisse s’il ne l’a pas sous les yeux en permanence.

Un raclement de gorge le fait sursauter et il regarde vers la porte où il découvre Lou qui le regarde, amusé.

               - Hey Steve, le salue le noir.

               - Hey Lou, répond le brun. Du nouveau dans l’enquête ?

Lou ne répond pas immédiatement. Au lieu de ça, il s’avance dans la chambre et quand son regard tombe sur les mains jointes des deux hommes, il hausse un sourcil. Steve n’a pas l’impression que ce haussement de sourcils soit critique. C’est plus comme si l’homme était amusé.

               - Quelque chose à me dire ? Ne peut s’empêcher d’attaquer le militaire.

Lou lève les deux mains en l’air, en un signe universel de non-agression.

               - Je suis juste content que quelque chose arrive enfin, avoue l’ex chef du SWAT. J’espère juste que tu lui parleras quand il se réveillera.

               - S’il se réveille, marmonne Steve, défaitiste.

Ce n’est pas vraiment son genre d’être ainsi. Il n’est pas vraiment non plus un optimiste, mais dans la situation présente, il ne voit pas trop comment il pourrait voir les choses du bon côté.

               - Il va se réveiller, assure Lou. Il est trop têtu pour ne pas le faire.

Et connaissant Danny, c’est probablement ce qui va se passer. Le blond va ouvrir les yeux et commencer à râler. Ça fait sourire Steve.

               - Alors, l’enquête ? Redemande-t-il.

Lou reprend son professionnalisme.

               - On a contacté l’administration de Seton Hall pour obtenir la liste des étudiants qui nous intéresse. Je te laisse deviner.

               - Impossible de remettre la main dessus ? Suppose Steve.

               - C’est ça, confirme Lou. Tout a été effacé, disparu, plus rien. Le doyen est plus qu’embêté, surtout quand on sait que quelqu’un tue ces anciens étudiants. Du coup, on fait le tour des familles pour savoir s’ils ont quelque chose qui date de cette période, avec des noms ou des photos. Pour l’instant, on a pas grand-chose.

               - Danny pourra peut-être nous aider là-dessus.

Les deux hommes regardent celui qui ne s’est toujours pas réveillé. Leurs sentiments envers lui sont différents et en même temps, presque identiques. Il leur manque. Ils veulent qu’il se réveille. Ils l’aiment. Pas de la même manière, mais ça reste de l’amour.

Steve se lève et s’étire, faisant craquer son dos et ses épaules, grognant sous la sensation. Puis, il se penche et dépose un léger baiser sur le front de Danny.

               - Je reviens plus tard.

Lou le suit alors qu’il quitte la pièce. Tout le long de son cheminement vers la sortie, Steve ne peut se défaire de la sensation qu’il ne devrait pas partir, qu’il doit rester dans cette chambre. Que quand il reviendra, Danny ne sera plus là. Il se secoue, parce que penser ça n’aidera personne, pas même Danny. Surtout pas Danny.

Pendant le trajet en voiture, Lou ne peut s’empêcher de demander :

               - Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait bouger ton cul ?

               - Quoi ? S’étonne le brun. De quoi tu parles ?

Le noir ricane légèrement.

               - Pas de ça avec moi Steve, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je comprends que le fait d’avoir presque perdu Danny puisse te faire peur, mais c’est déjà arrivé avant et pourtant, tu n’as jamais rien fait par rapport à tes sentiments pour lui avant.

               - Sentiments pour… ? Attends ! Tu savais ?? S’écrit Steve.

               - Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles ou quoi ? Se moque Lou. Ça fait des années que vous vous tournez autour. Et très franchement, je ne pensais pas voir le jour où Steve McGarrett embrasserait tendrement le front de Danny Williams.

Steve serre les dents et regarde brièvement par la fenêtre avant de reporter son regard sur la route devant lui. Il se décide enfin à parler.

               - Je… Je n’ai compris qu’hier soir que je l’aimais, admet-il.

               - Et tu acceptes ça comme ça ? S’étonne Lou.

               - Pourquoi ça t’étonne ? S’exclame Steve.

Il doit bien avouer que l’étonnement de Lou l’agace. Quoi ? Est-ce qu’il a cru qu’il nierait et ne ferait rien ? Eh bien, c’est mal le connaître. Il a l’habitude d’agir et surtout, il ne voit pas l’intérêt de faire comme si de rien n’était. Oui, il pourrait perdre l’amitié de Danny s’il ne partage pas ses sentiments, mais avec les magazines trouvés chez lui, le militaire est plutôt confiant. Et même si tous les militaires ne sont pas là à cause de lui, ça pourrait être drôle d’essayer de draguer et séduire le continental, non ?

               - Désolé, s’excuse Lou. Mais pour moi, ça dure depuis des années et vous n’avez rien fait de ces sentiments jusqu’à maintenant.

               - Oui, confirme Steve. Mais crois-moi, ça va changer.

Le noir ne peut pas répondre. Une voiture vient de les emboutir par l’arrière. L’ex Navy SEAL grogne, parce que merde, c’est la Camaro de Danny et s’il en perd une deuxième, Steve n’a pas fini d’entendre dire que c’est encore de sa faute. Quand la voiture derrière eux leur rentre encore dedans, Steve regarde dans son rétroviseur pour essayer de voir qui conduit, mais les vitres sont réfléchissantes, ne lui renvoyant que l’image d’un ciel bleu ensoleillé. Steve prend alors le parti de faire un truc, probablement un peu dingue et qui le vaudrait les hurlements de Danny directement dans son oreille.

Le militaire écrase la pédale de freins.

Les pneus hurlent, la voiture perd un peu de sa stabilité et de la gomme marque la route sur leur trajectoire.

Sauf que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. A croire que celui qui a décidé de s’en prendre à eux est un champion de pilotage automobile, puisqu’il déboite brusquement, les évitant d’un cheveu et accélère pour les dépasser, disparaissant rapidement dans une rue adjacente.

Lou se redresse sur son siège en se frottant le front qui a failli finir encastrer dans la boite à gants.

               - T’es un grand malade, tu sais ça ? Demande-t-il sur un ton bien trop calme pour que les mots soient sincères.

Steve ne l’écoute pas. Il enclenche la marche avant et fonce pour tenter de rattraper leur assaillant. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n’y a pas moyen de rattraper celui qui leur a foncé dedans et ça l’énerve. Quelque chose lui dit que cette attaque est en rapport avec Danny. Il faut absolument que le 5-0 résolve vite cette enquête, parce que sinon, Steve va péter un câble.

Le téléphone du Commandant sonne soudain et il doit retenir un grondement, parce que : Quoi encore ? Y en a pas eu assez en deux jours, là, sérieusement ?

               - McGarrett ! grogne-t-il dans l’appareil.

               - Qui a chié dans tes céréales ? Demande une voix un peu rauque et fatiguée, mais moqueuse.

Steve reste figé et silencieux pendant quelques instants. Puis…

               - Danny ?

               - Hey mon pote, murmure le blond de l’autre côté de la ligne.

               - Hey, répond un peu stupidement Steve.

Oui, ben il a le droit, ok ? C’est pas tous les jours que le mec dont on est amoureux -alors qu’on vient juste de comprendre qu’on en est amoureux- et qui était plongé dans le coma par un tueur en série et qui aurait dû mourir, se réveille. Lâchez un peu de lest, d’accord ?

L’ancien Navy SEAL se secoue et redémarre la voiture, tout en annonçant dans le téléphone :

               - On arrive.

Il fait demi-tour tellement vite que les pneus de la Camaro couinent et laissent une quantité impressionnante de gomme sur l’asphalte.

               - C’est ma voiture que tu fais couiner comme ça ? Je te préviens Steve…

Steve le coupe d’un éclat de rire, parce qu’entendre le continental râler comme ça, c’est comme revivre et pouvoir respirer à nouveau de l’air pur.

               - Tu m’engueuleras quand je serais là, dit-il d’un ton amusé.

Il a le temps d’entendre un petit souffle amusé, avant qu’il ne mette fin à l’appel.

OoOoO

C’est avec le sourire aux lèvres et la démarche tranquille que le commandant entre dans l’hôpital suivit par un Lou qui ne peut s’empêcher de le regarder comme s’il n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

L’ancien Navy Seal ne voit même pas Kono et Chin qui les attendent à l’entrée du bâtiment et le noir s’arrête près de ses collègues et amis.

               - Il va bien ? Demande la jeune femme, visiblement inquiète.

               - Bien mieux, depuis qu’il sait que Danny est réveillé, admet Lou.

               - Il a l’air bizarre, constate Chin.

Kono hoche la tête pour montrer son approbation avec son cousin. Ce n’est pas qu’ils n’ont pas l’habitude de voir Steve sourire, il sourit souvent. Mais pas de cette manière. Son sourire lui fait trois fois le tour du visage et lui donne l’air de… D’un… Comment dire ça, sans paraître insultant ? Bon disons-le carrément, on dirait un ado qui va voir sa belle. En l’occurrence, son beau.

Soudain, Kono écarquille les yeux et fait un geste de la main incompréhensible aux yeux des deux autres hommes qui la regardent sans comprendre.

               - Heu Kono ? Interroge Chin.

Ce n’est pas vraiment une question. Si ç’en était une, ce serait plutôt quelque chose qui ressemblerait à ça : « Il t’arrive quoi ? T’as des gaz ? Tu fais une crise cardiaque ? » Mais sa cousine ne lui prête aucune attention. Son regard est fixé sur Lou et l’homme se retient de faire trois pas en arrière, comme s’il se trouvait devant un animal inconnu qui lui fout la trouille. Et il en faut beaucoup pour faire peur à cet homme.

               - Ça y est ? Demande-t-elle, toute excitée.

               - De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Questionne Lou, qui se demande s’il ne devrait pas s’abriter derrière quelque chose.

On ne sait jamais, après tout.

               - Lou, fait Kono, sur un ton plus que sérieux. Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je les regarde en espérant que ce jour arrive ? Six ans. Six très longues années à devoir les voir se tourner autour, s’asticoter et se chercher, sans qu’il se passe quoique ce soit. Maintenant, répond moi ! Est-ce que ça y est ?

               - Cousine, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demande Chin.

Kono se tourne vers lui et déclare :

               - Je parle de Steve et Danny, évidemment, claque-t-elle. Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n’as jamais rien remarqué ?

Chin commence à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre un truc dans le genre « Remarqué quoi ? il n’y a rien à remarquer », sauf qu’il repense à certaines choses et que du coup, il est bien obligé de se taire. En conséquence de quoi, il se tourne à son tour vers Lou et lui jette un regard éloquent. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il ajoute :

               - Alors ? Ça y est ?

Lou ouvre légèrement la bouche pour répondre et puis… Il a envie de jouer un peu en fait. Un peu de rire et de taquineries ne peuvent pas leur faire de mal, si ? Surtout au vu de la situation ces dernières 48h.

Kono finit par s’impatienter.

               - Alors ??!! Est-ce que Steve a enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments pour Danny ?

L’ancien chef du SWAT se passe la main sur le visage, principalement pour cacher son sourire.

               - Ecoutez, soupire-t-il, les vies privées de Steve et Danny ne nous regardent absolument pas et…

Mais déjà, la jeune femme ne l’écoute plus et demande à Chin.

               - Ça veut dire oui, ça ?

Chin fronce légèrement les sourcils et finit par hocher la tête.

               - Je pense que c’est un oui.

Kono lève les deux bras au ciel, poings fermés, comme si elle venait de gagner un match de boxe, avant de rejoindre calmement Steve, comme si de rien n’était. Chin la suit sans faire plus de commentaires.

               - J’ai même pas pu jouer, se lamente-t-il, avant de marcher jusqu’à la chambre de Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense avoir fait Kono, Chin et Lou légèrement OOC, vous me direz ?


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voyons voir ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre
> 
> Hum, ah oui, y a ça... Oh et pis ça!! Haaaan c'est vrai que j'ai mis ça là
> 
> Vous voulez savoir? En fait, on va voir les choses du point de vue de Danno ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Steve s’arrête à la porte de la chambre d’hôpital de Danny et l’observe quelques instants. Il y a presque deux jours entiers qu’il n’a pas vu Danny alerte et _vivant._ Oui, le militaire sait que Danny n’était pas mort, juste endormi ou comateux. Mais il ne _bougeait_ pas. Le blond bouge tout le temps, il parle avec ses mains, à croire qu’il est italien, il se tourne vers son interlocuteur, il lève les yeux au ciel, etc… Et c’est ce qu’il fait à cet instant, alors que Steve le regarde parler à Grâce.

La gamine est à moitié étalée sur son père et le serre contre elle à l’étouffer, alors que le blond la serre presque aussi fort et murmure quelque chose à son oreille qui la fait rire. Quand il commence à la chatouiller, la jeune fille se tortille et se dégage de l’étreinte de son père pour s’asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit. Elle n’est même pas installée, qu’elle se relève d’un bond quand elle voit son oncle à la porte.

               - Oncle Steve ! Crie-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Le militaire la réceptionne sans aucun problème et la serre contre lui, les yeux fixés sur Danny.

               - Danno est réveillé, tu as vu ? Lui demande-t-elle en parlant bien trop fort contre son oreille.

Mais il est tellement heureux qu’il s’en fiche complètement.

               - Je vois ça, ma puce, répond-il, avec un volume plus raisonnable.

Il lâche la gamine et se rapproche du lit. Il n’hésite pas à enlacer Danny qui lui rend son étreinte avec une force égale.

               - Content de te voir en vie, mon pote, fait Steve.

Etrangement, il a la gorge un peu nouée. Enfin, non, ce n’est pas si étrange. Il est juste ému et tellement heureux de voir que Danny s’en est sorti. Le continental respire, bouge et sourit.

               - Moi aussi, rétorque Danny avec un sourire.

Steve sait qu’il devrait lâcher le blond, le câlin dure depuis un poil trop longtemps pour qu’il ne soit qu’amical, mais l’ex Navy SEAL s’en moque royalement. S’il pouvait, il resterait avec ses bras autour du blond pour toujours. Oui, ça fait fleur bleue, il en est conscient, mais s’en fiche royalement. Faites avec.

               - Hey, hey, murmure Danny contre son oreille, je vais bien, promis.

Le brun s’écarte enfin et marmonne un « ouais » alors que le reste de l’équipe du 5-0 entre enfin dans la chambre. Aussitôt, Steve se recule pour laisser les autres avoir leur propre câlin avec l’inspecteur.

C’est la mine sombre et l’estomac noué que Steve observe tout ça. Pourquoi d’un coup, se sent-il comme s’il était de trop, comme s’il n’avait rien à faire là ? C’est stupide, non ? Bien sûr que c’est stupide. Sauf qu’il n’arrive pas à s’enlever cette idée de la tête. Et ce que dit ensuite Danny n’arrange rien.

               - Hey Steve, t’as une idée de pourquoi mes docteurs semblent penser que nous sommes un couple ? Demande Danny en souriant, comme si c’était la meilleure blague du monde.

               - Heu, ouais, hésite le brun.

Bordel, ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Un homme d’action, bon dieu ! C’est ce qu’il est. Il n’est pas un ado devant son premier rencard qui le terrifie ! Et pourtant… Il se demande s’il rougit. C’est l’impression qu’il a en tout cas. Il a l’impression que son visage et son cou le brûlent comme s’il était resté trop longtemps au soleil.

               - C’est ce que je leur ai dit pour qu’il me laisse rester et te voir, explique Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse, comme pour se protéger.

OoOoO

Danny fronce les sourcils devant la posture de son partenaire, mais ne dit rien.

L’inspecteur sait que parfois, le militaire est un peu sur la défensive, mais normalement il l’exprime en ouvrant la bouche. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a soudain l’impression que Steve lui cache quelque chose ? Quelque chose de douloureux.

C’est là que ça frappe le blond. Bien sûr que c’est douloureux, il a failli mourir. Il s’en est sorti oui, mais s’il doit en croire ce que lui ont dit les médecins, il s’en est fallu d’un cheveu pour qu’il ne rouvre jamais les yeux. Un miracle, c’est ce qu’ils ont dit. Et encore plus quand il est apparu qu’il n’avait quasiment pas de séquelles de sa petite aventure médicamenteuse. Juste une toute petite, minuscule, microscopique zone de son cerveau qui apparemment, n’a pas apprécié de manquer d’oxygène. Mais Danny ne va pas se plaindre, ça aurait pu être pire, bien pire.

               - Alors, quand est-ce que tu sors d’ici ? Demande Kono.

Ça détourne l’attention de Danny de Steve et il regarde la jeune femme en souriant.

               - Apparemment, dans pas longtemps. Ils ont encore quelques tests et vérifications à faire, mais je pourrais être chez moi vers la fin de la semaine.

Soit dans quatre jours.

Tout le monde sourit et se réjouit de la nouvelle.

Et c’est vrai que c’est une bonne nouvelle. Alors pourquoi Steve fronce-t-il les sourcils comme ça ? Comme si ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir ? Dany est prêt à demander, quand sa doctoresse entre dans la chambre et fronce les sourcils en voyant autant de monde dans la pièce.

               - Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, dit-elle d’un ton plus que froid. Vous êtes trop nombreux, j’avais dit uniquement la famille et les proches. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez tous de la famille de l’inspecteur Williams, si ?

L’équipe du 5-0 enlace une dernière fois Danny, avant de quitter la chambre sous le regard exaspéré de la femme.

               - Inspecteur Williams, je suppose que vous avez annoncé les nouvelles à votre partenaire ? Demande-t-elle.

Danny se retient de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant le ton plus qu’amer qu’elle utilise. L’emphase sur le mot « partenaire » lui dit tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir sur ses raisons d’être amère. Sauf qu’elle est mignonne, mais il n’y est pour rien lui ! Ce n’est pas lui qui a sorti ce mensonge, c’est Steve. Il est prêt à rectifier la situation quand Steve s’approche soudain de son lit, s’assoit à côté de lui et lui prend la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Danny bugge. Il n’y a pas d’autres mots. Il a eu sa crise sexuelle quelques mois plus tôt et découvrir à presque quarante ans qu’il était peut-être gay n’est pas quelque chose qu’il pensait possible. Sauf qu’après s’être attrapé pour la troisième fois dans la même journée à mater les fesses de Steve, il avait bien dû se rendre à l’évidence. Quelque chose se passait et il devait faire quelque chose à ce propos. Découvrir ce que ça voulait dire. Alors, il avait ravalé sa gêne, son embarras et sa honte et avait acheté des magazines pornos. Hétéros et gays. Le regard de la caissière lui avait donné envie à la fois de lui aboyer dessus et de creuser un trou pour s’enterrer dedans.

Il était rentré chez lui, s’était enfermé à clé dans sa chambre et avait commencé par les magazines hétéros. Comme prévu, l’effet n’avait pas été probant, sûrement dû au fait que des images ne lui avait jamais fait grand-chose.

Du coup, il ne s’attendait pas à réagir sur les magazines gays. Surtout que le fait de mater de temps en temps les fesses d’un de ses meilleurs amis et collègues ne voulait absolument pas dire qu’il était gay. Ou Bi. Et en effet, ces magazines là non plus ne lui avaient rien fait.

Et puis…

Et puis, il avait ouvert l’édition spéciale militaire.

Et là…

Et là, rien du tout. Nada. Niet. Zéro. Il en aurait pleuré de frustration, parce que merde, il devait bien être un peu attirer par les hommes pour regarder Steve de cette façon, non ? Mais visiblement, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose pour ces messieurs sur papier glacé.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sur la page d’un homme brun, en uniforme de la Navy, comme l’un de ceux de Steve. Et imaginer Steve à la place de cet homme avait fait des choses incroyables à sa libido.

Trente minutes plus tard, il avait honteusement caché ses revues dans son armoire à vêtements et avait résolument fermé la porte à clé. L’esprit en ébullition, il avait essayé de comprendre ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. Et il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner pour avoir des conseils. Il se voyait difficilement en discuter avec Steve -Aaaaaah rien que d’imaginer cette conversation, il en avait des palpitations-. Ses autres collègues et amis seraient certainement compréhensifs, mais probablement d’aucune aide. Pour ce qu’il en savait, aucun n’était autre chose qu’hétéro. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il s’était rendu compte qu’il n’avait personne de gay ou bi dans son entourage. Est-ce que ce n’était pas étrange ? Surtout à notre époque où il était bien plus simple d’être ouvert et libre sur sa sexualité ? Il en avait encore grogné de frustration, parce qu’à cet instant, il aurait bien eu besoin d’un ou une amie gay ou au moins bi.

En dernier recours, il avait appelé quelqu’un sur qui il pouvait toujours compter.

Sa mère.

Ce qui en soit, n’était pas une mauvaise idée. C’était juste que la pauvre femme ne l’avait pas beaucoup aidé, à part en lui disant que quoiqu’il décide, il resterait toujours son fils et qu’elle l’aimait. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu’il avait très bon goût. Il avait raccroché rassuré, mais pas beaucoup plus avancé.

Il s’était donc résigné à ne pas savoir s’il était gay, bi ou hétéro et avait continué à travailler, se chamailler avec Steve et à le mater le plus discrètement possible. Il avait également redécouvert les joies des érections au moment les plus inopportuns. Est-ce que vous avez déjà remarqué le nombre de fois où Steve se balade torse nu ? Danny n’avait jamais réellement fait attention, mais après avoir admis qu’il était peut-être un peu -beaucoup- attiré par son meilleur ami, c’était comme si le brun n’avait plus aucun T-Shirt dans son armoire et que tous les magasins étaient en rupture. Et observer tous ces muscles rouler sous cette peau bronzée… Disons qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir fait un bond en arrière et d’être redevenu un ado en pleine puberté.

C’est pour ça qu’à cet instant, avec les doigts de Steve entremêlés aux siens, il a du mal à savoir ce qu’il doit faire ou dire. Il lui est impossible de détacher son regard de leurs doigts liés. Ça lui donne des fourmillements dans le ventre, fait accélérer son cœur. Quelque chose doit donner des indices sur sa condition présente, parce que :

               - Hey Danno, ça va ? Demande Steve avec inquiétude.

Ça a le mérite de sortir Danny de sa stupeur. Impulsivement, il serre la main dans la sienne et offre un sourire rassurant à son partenaire.

               - Ouais, ça va. T’inquiète pas, je suis juste content de te voir, assure-t-il.

Et il n’a jamais été aussi sincère de toute sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisous tout plein ;)


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai oublié de poster le chapitre 8 mercredi, du coup deux chapitres aujourd'hui  
> Bonne lecture ^^

Steve ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Danny. Normalement, il arrive plutôt facilement à décrypter son meilleur ami, mais là, il doit bien avouer que ça lui est impossible.

Le blond a les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les joues un peu rouges et son cœur bat la chamade. Il sent les pulsations sous sa main et il doit bien avouer qu’il aime cette sensation.

Est-ce que c’est à cause de lui ? Se demande le militaire. Il aimerait pouvoir dire oui. Et peut-être que c’est à cause de lui, mais pas pour les raisons qu’il espère. Peut-être qu’en fait, Danny est en colère que Steve les ait fait passer pour un couple gay. Peut-être… Peut-être qu’il est en train de faire une énorme erreur et qu’il met en péril son amitié avec le continental.

Lentement, il tente de détacher sa main de celle du blond, mais celui-ci resserre sa prise comme s’il avait peur que Steve s’éloigne. Et Steve ne sait pas quoi faire de ça. Est-ce que c’est parce qu’il veut vraiment qu’ils se tiennent la main ou bien à cause du médecin ?

Médecin qui se racle d’ailleurs la gorge, comme pour rappeler sa présence. Ça rappelle aux deux hommes qu’ils ont des spectateurs. Dont Grace, qui les fixe avec un air calculateur qui ne dit rien qui vaille à l’ex Navy SEAL. Sous son regard, il a l’impression qu’il est examiné comme s’il était une espèce nouvelle et particulièrement ardue à comprendre. Il rend son regard à la gamine qui finit par lui faire un petit sourire, mais Steve le trouve un peu forcé. Pas franchement sincère. Il se demande pourquoi. Normalement, Grace l’aime bien. Est-ce qu’elle n’aime pas l’idée que son père et lui soit ensemble ? Pas que la question se pose, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Ils font semblant, parce que Steve a dit un gros mensonge aux docteurs de l’hôpital.

Ça donne envie à Steve de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu’un.

               - Bien, fait la doctoresse, ramenant encore une fois l’attention sur elle. Nous avons fait des nombreux examens, nous en avons encore à faire, mais nous avons déjà pu déterminer qu’il y avait peu de séquelles. Une petite zone de votre cerveau a été endommagée, inspecteur Williams, comme je vous l’ai déjà expliqué. Cette zone peut servir à pas mal de choses et nous allons essayer de déterminer ce qui a été endommagé.

               - Quel genre de choses ? Veut savoir Steve.

               - Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, commence la femme, mais l’étude du cerveau n’en est encore qu’à ces balbutiements. Il y a malheureusement beaucoup de choses que nous ignorons encore. Nous en saurons plus après d’autres examens et tests. En attendant, je vais vous demander de laisser votre ami se reposer. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous, jeune demoiselle, sourit-elle à Grace.

C’est avec mauvaise grâce que la gamine se lève de son fauteuil et prend ses affaires. Elle embrasse son père sur le front en passant de l’autre côté du lit, comme pour être sûre de ne pas s’approcher de Steve. Ça fait mal au militaire. Il a toujours cru qu’il avait une bonne relation avec elle, mais peut-être qu’elle n’était pas sincère. Il a du mal à y croire, mais après tout, qu’est-ce qu’il connaît aux enfants ?

               - Repose toi bien Danno et rentre vite à la maison, murmure-t-elle contre l’oreille de son père, alors que celui-ci la serre contre lui.

Et pour faire ça, il a lâché la main de Steve. Grace lance un regard de défi au partenaire de son père, comme pour dire « Il m’aime plus que toi ».

               - Tu veux qu’on te ramène Grace ? Demande Kono.

               - Steve va me ramener, déclare-t-elle. N’est-ce pas, oncle Steve ?

A cet instant, elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère et ça inquiète un peu le commandant. Qu’est ce qui se passe dans sa tête ? Il suppose qu’il ne va pas tarder à le découvrir.

               - Avant que vous partiez, intervient Danny. Le mec qui m’a fait ça, vous avez des pistes ?

               - On sait que c’est sûrement lié au suicide d’une des étudiantes de ta classe d’économie à Seton Hall, explique Steve.

               - Excuse-moi, quoi ? Fait le blond pour toute réponse.

               - Seton Hall, répète le brun. Tu y as passé 6 mois pour suivre des cours d’Economie.

               - Heu non, répond Danny. Je m’en souviendrais si j’avais fait des études d’économie à Seton Hall.

Les membres du 5-0 le regardent comme s’il leur faisait une blague qu’ils ne trouvent pas drôle du tout.

Steve se tourne vers le médecin et demande, la voix tendue :

               - Docteur, est-ce qu’il est possible pour quelqu’un d’endommager une zone spécifique du cerveau ?

               - Pour endommager des souvenirs précis, vous voulez dire ? Demande-t-elle et quand le brun hoche la tête, elle ajoute : je ne vois pas comment. Comme je vous l’ai dit, nous en savons encore très peu sur le fonctionnement du cerveau. Ça me semble donc hautement improbable.

               - C’est quand même un peu fort que la partie endommagée soit justement celle qui pourrait nous aider à résoudre cette enquête, commente amèrement Lou.

Ils pensent tous la même chose.

Steve grogne et déclare :

               - Danny, repose-toi, je repasserais un peu plus tard pour prendre ta déposition, d’accord ?

               - On peut le faire tout de suite, proteste le continental.

               - Sûrement pas non ! Intervient la doctoresse. Vous avez besoin de repos avant tout. Ordre du médecin, c’est-à-dire moi ! Vous verrez votre ami plus tard.

Elle met une emphase sur le mot « ami » qui donne envie à Steve de rougir comme une collégienne et ça l’agace prodigieusement. Il n’a aucun problème avec les sentiments et n’hésite pas à en parler, mais qu’une autre en parle comme ça, surtout quand il n’a pas encore pu en parler avec le principal concerné, ça le… Ça le met mal à l’aise. Surtout que d’un coup, le blond évite son regard. Merde, c’est pas bon ça. Ça ne peut pas être bon.

               - A tout à l’heure, Danno, fait-il en quittant la chambre, Grace à sa suite.

OoOoO

En montant dans la Camaro, Steve voit bien que Grace n’aime pas la situation. Il décide d’attraper le taureau par les cornes. Autant se débarrasser tout de suite de ça, non ?

               - Grace, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle le regarde et il lui jette des petits regards tout en gardant les yeux sur la route. Elle prend son temps pour répondre, comme pour être sûr de choisir les bons mots. Elle n’a peut-être que 13 ans, mais cette gamine en a dans la caboche, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Enfin, elle se décide.

               - Appelle-le autrement que Danno, s’il te plaît, dit-elle. C’est mon mot à moi.

               - Oh.

Pour le coup, ça laisse le commandant sans voix. Il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ça.

               - Bien sûr, pas de problème, promet-il. C’est ce qui te dérange ?

               - Pas vraiment non, marmonne la gamine en regardant par la fenêtre.

               - Grace, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Questionne-t-il. Je ne mettrais pas en colère, je ne t’en voudrais pas, promet-il.

Elle le regarde à nouveau, prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

               - Est-ce que… Est-ce que Danno et toi, vous êtes ensemble ? demande-t-elle d’une toute petite voix.

Merde, ça c’est un truc auquel il n’a pas pensé quand il a déballé son petit mensonge. La réaction de la gamine de Danny. Il aurait dû lui en parler, lui expliquer. Sauf que comment lui expliquer ce qu’il ne comprenait pas lui-même à ce moment-là ? Bien sûr, il aurait pu lui dire que ce n’était que pour être sûr d’avoir toutes les informations sur la santé de son père, sans devoir attendre que Rachel les lui transmette. Mais il aurait alors fallu lui expliquer qu’il n’aime pas sa mère et pourquoi. Et puis, soyons honnête, au moment de dire son mensonge, il n’avait peut-être pas réellement conscience de ses sentiments, ça n’empêche qu’ils étaient présents quand même.

               - Je… Non, avoue-t-il. Non, on n’est pas ensemble. C’est juste un truc que j’ai dit aux médecins pour qu’ils me laissent voir ton père.

               - Oh…

C’est lui ou la gamine a l’air déçue ? Il doit en avoir le cœur net.

               - Grace, parle-moi. S’il te plaît ?

Elle se tourne vers lui et le fixe de ses yeux sérieux alors qu’ils s’arrêtent à un feu rouge.

               - Oncle Steve, est-ce que tu aimes Danno ?

               - Bien sûr que j’aime Danny, tu le sais bien, lui répond-il.

               - Non ! Oncle Steve, est-ce que tu _aimes_ Danno ?

Oh.

_OH !_

               - Grace…, soupire-t-il.

               - Non ! S’écrit la gamine. J’ai le droit de savoir !

Steve repart quand le feu passe au vert et se demande ce qu’il peut bien lui dire. Est-ce qu’il peut réellement avouer la vérité à la fille de Danny, avant de de le dire à Danny ?

Oh et puis, merde !

               - Oui Grace, j’aime ton père.

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, il se sent plus léger, plus soulagé que quand il l’a dit à Lou. Probablement parce que c’est la fille de Danny et que la gamine le regarde maintenant avec des yeux brillants, comme s’il venait de lui décrocher la lune et qu’en plus, elle pouvait la garder.

Le hurlement de joie qu’elle pousse à son admission lui perce les tympans, mais le fait rire, parce que ça exprime un tel enthousiasme qu’il se sent proche d’exploser de joie.

Et puis, juste après ça, elle lui saute au cou, manquant les envoyer dans le décor, mais le militaire s’en moque, parce que la gamine le serre très fort et lui dit à quel point elle est heureuse. C’est à ce moment-là que Steve comprend pourquoi Danny est aussi accro aux câlins de sa fille. C’est addictif.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIME \o/

Finalement, ce n’est que trois jours plus tard que Danny sort de l’hôpital. Steve vient évidemment le chercher et le ramène chez lui. Alors qu’ils rentrent dans la maison, Danny regarde autour de lui, comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’il ait un désordre monstre dans le salon. Sauf qu’il n’y a rien, parce que Steve est venu tout ranger pour qu’il rentre dans une maison propre et qui ne lui rappelle pas ce qui est arrivé.

               - Qui… ?

Le brun ne laisse pas son partenaire terminer sa phrase.

               - C’est moi, avoue-t-il. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux, si rien ne te rappelait… Tu sais.

Etrangement, ils n’ont pas encore parlé de ce qui est arrivé. Danny a fait une déposition oui, mais à Kono et Chin. Steve ne pensait pas être capable de l’entendre raconter ce qui lui ai arrivé sans péter un plomb. Alors il a laissé les deux cousins s’en charger.

               - Merci, mon pote, sourit le blond.

Et ça fait mal, ok. Ça fait mal que l’homme qu’il aime l’appelle « mon pote » comme si rien n’avait changé entre eux. Le militaire se secoue mentalement. Rien n’a changé entre eux, c’est juste lui. C’est lui qui s’est rendu compte qu’il a changé, que ses sentiments ont changé. Ce n’est pas de la faute de Danny s’il ne lui rend pas ses sentiments.

Le commandant serre les mâchoires et suit Danny jusque dans sa chambre. C’est en entrant qu’il se dit qu’il a peut-être fait une connerie. Parce qu’ici aussi, il a rangé. Alors qu’il n’y avait aucune raison. C’est pas qu’il s’inquiète que Danny puisse lui en vouloir d’avoir plié son linge ou fait la lessive. C’est plutôt qu’il a rangé le linge dans l’armoire, qu’il l’a fermée à clé et qu’il a gardé cette _foutue clé_! Il faut qu’il se débrouille pour que Danny ne pense pas qu’il a vu les magazines. Il n’est pas prêt à avoir cette conversation avec le continental.

L’ex Navy SEAL se fait l’effet d’un lâche. Donnez-lui un terroriste armé d’une ceinture d’explosifs et il fonce. Donnez-lui un mec qui le braque de son arme et il lui saute dessus sans réfléchir. Mais donnez-lui un Danny qui peut lui demander pourquoi il a regardé ses magazines pornos et là, y a plus personne. Bravo Steve !

               - Hey, mec, ça va ? Lui demande Danny, visiblement inquiet.

               - Ouais, marmonne Steve. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

               - J’ai fait que ça pendant 3 jours et j’ai l’impression d’être un faon nouveau-né, râle le blond. Ça me soule !

               - C’est normal, rationnalise le brun. Tu as vécu un truc difficile. Ton corps a besoin de repos. Le médecin t’avait prévenu.

Danny se dirige vers son armoire et Steve commence à avoir des sueurs froides qui lui dégoulinent dans le dos. Wo Fat ! Que quelqu’un lui ramène Wo Fat ! Il n’a pas eu peur une seule fois en affrontant ce mec, pourquoi il flippe comme ça, là, maintenant ?

Le blond essaye d’ouvrir son armoire et fronce les sourcils quand la porte résiste.

               - Heu… Steve, tu sais…

Steve se rapproche et lui tend la clé du meuble sans le regarder, rouge de honte et d’embarras.

La dernière fois qu’il a rougi comme ça, il était avec Betty, dans le salon de la maison de ses parents et elle l’avait laissé toucher ses seins. Il avait 14 ans.

Il jette un regard en biais à l’inspecteur et voit que celui-ci fixe la clé comme si c’était un serpent à sonnette prêt à le mordre.

Il y a trois mois, Steve aurait rigolé et l’aurait taquiné sur son choix de lecture, pour lui faire savoir que ce n’était pas un problème. Merde, il y a seulement une semaine, c’est ce qu’il aurait fait. Sauf qu’il y a une semaine, il n’avait pas conscience de ses sentiments. Maintenant, la situation est différente. Il sait qu’il est amoureux de Danny et apparemment -il prie pour ne pas se tromper- Danny est bi avec une préférence pour les militaires.

Il ne veut pas rendre les choses bizarres, au cas où il se trompe. Mais peut-être qu’il a une chance, non ? Mais est-ce que cette idée, celle d’avoir une chance, vaut le coup de tenter quelque chose ? Au risque de tout gâcher ? Gâcher cette amitié qu’ils ont passé des années à construire, partant de rien pour finalement devenir une famille ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Ça n’en vaut pas la peine. Peu importe que Grace soit contente. Peu importe qu’il soit amoureux. Il va expliquer la situation à la gamine et lui… Lui peut très bien continuer à vivre comme ça. Après tout, il découvre qu’il aime Danny depuis des années et il a survécu jusqu’à présent, alors pourquoi changer ? Il va y arriver sans problème. Les choses ne seront pas bizarres entre eux et Danny ne sera mal à l’aise ou ne changera pas d’attitude envers lui.

Non, vraiment. Tout va bien. Tout est parfait. Le pied !

Dany a visiblement plus de couilles que lui. Ou moins de choses à perdre, allez savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête de mule mal embouchée.

               - Ecoute Steve, commence l’inspecteur avant de s’interrompre pour s’assoir sur le lit. Ecoute, si tu as la clé de l’armoire et je suppose que si c’est toi qui a rangé le salon, c’est aussi toi qui a rangé ma chambre, tu… Tu dois avoir vu… -raclement de gorge- Ce que j’ai dans mon armoire. Je ne t’en veux pas. Et je ne veux pas que les choses soient différentes entre nous. Mais on a toujours été honnête l’un envers l’autre. Tu sais des choses sur moi que personne d’autre ne sait. Et je sais que l’inverse est vrai aussi. Donc…

Danny prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

               - Je suis Bi et… Enfin, Bi, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon mot, parce que le seul mec qui m’ait jamais attiré, c’est…

Steve s’est inconsciemment avancé, jusqu’à être pratiquement entre les genoux de son partenaire.

               - Oui ? Murmure-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Steve n’est pas du genre croyant, mais la pensée qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête à cet instant pourrait se résumer à « Faites que ce soit moi. Faites que ce soit moi. »

Danny se racle la gorge et lève la tête pour le regarder, se léchant les lèvres, avant d’avouer dans un souffle.

               - … Toi…

Le brun n’a pas besoin de plus. Dans un élan incontrôlé et incontrôlable, il se jette sur le blond, le renverse sur le lit et prend sa bouche dans un baiser dévastateur.

C’est la première fois que le militaire embrasse un homme et il sent tout de suite la différence.

Les cheveux dans ses mains sont plus courts. Ce corps contre le sien est plus dur. Les lèvres contre les siennes sont plus fines. Danny ne s’est pas rasé pendant son séjour à l’hôpital et sa barbe râpe contre sa mâchoire. Les soupirs qui passent la barrière de la bouche contre la sienne sont définitivement plus masculin ~~e~~ s. Mais ça, ça vient peut-être du fait qu’il ne sait pas qui gémit, Danny ou lui. Probablement les deux.

Steve décide qu’il aime ça. Il aime ça, parce que c’est Danny. Ce sont les mains de Danny qui parcourent son dos. Ce sont les ongles de Danny qui griffent la moindre parcelle de peau qu’ils peuvent atteindre. Ce sont les dents de Danny qui mordillent sa lèvre inférieure. C’est la langue de Dany qui caressent la sienne. C’est le corps de Danny qui se frotte contre le sien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Steve se recule et croise le regard voilé du blond. Il se rend compte que c’est lui qui a mis l’autre homme dans cet état. C’est lui qui l’a décoiffé. C’est lui qui a rendu les yeux bleus, brumeux. C’est lui qui a accéléré sa respiration. C’est lui qui a rougi cette bouche et ces joues.

               - Steve…, murmure Danny.

Mais le brun n’a pas envie d’entendre ce que le continental pourrait avoir à dire. Alors, il replonge et l’embrasse à nouveau. Danny n’a pas l’air de s’en plaindre.

OoOoO

Danny, en effet, ne s’en plaint pas. Si son cerveau était encore en état de marche, il serait en train de se dire que rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup de se faire presque tuer.

Si on lui avait dit que ça aurait ce résultat, il aurait… Non, il ne serait pas passé par là avant, parce qu’il ne souhaite ça à personne. N’empêche, ça en valait presque la peine.

Une morsure un peu plus franche sur sa lèvre le fait gémir un peu plus fort et ses hanches se soulèvent en réaction. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il se rend compte que Steve est installé à califourchon sur son bassin, son postérieur musclé stratégiquement placé sur son membre qui, lui, a semble-t-il eu l’info bien avant, parce qu’il est pleinement érigé. Ça court-circuite le peu de neurones qui lui reste.

Chaque fois qu’il a imaginé Steve dans son lit -Et il l’a souvent imaginé. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Danny Williams a une imagination extrêmement fertile-, dans chaque fantasme qu’il a eu, c’est le militaire qui le prenait. Parfois -ok, souvent- Steve était même en uniforme. Le blanc, le bleu marine, le camouflage, ils y sont tous passés.

Sauf que la position de son partenaire semble suggérer qu’il n’est pas réfractaire à l’idée que ce soit l’inverse. De leur propre chef, les deux mains du blond parcourent le corps de l’autre homme pour venir se poser sur les deux globes fermes qui se contractent aux rythmes de leur mouvement. Il les empoigne presque brutalement pour qu’elles soient un peu plus pressées contre son entre-jambe qui appelle la délivrance à grands cris.

Steve met fin au baiser et se redresse légèrement pour s’appuyer un peu plus contre cette promesse de plaisir. Ils grognent en chœur et leurs mouvements s’accélèrent encore. Danny colle sa bouche au cou de Steve et mordille joyeusement.

Le blond n’est plus très loin de jouir dans son pantalon comme un ado, quand soudain…

Le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvre les fige tous les deux.

               - Danno ?

               - Danny ?

Et merde, Rachel et Grace !

Steve et Danny se démêlent rapidement et le brun détaille rapidement son partenaire. Les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, les vêtements froissés et débraillés, personne n’a jamais vu l’inspecteur Danny Williams avec un air aussi proche de la débauche. A un autre moment, Steve en sourirait de fierté. Pas là. Là, il panique. Il n’y a absolument aucun moyen qu’elles ne comprennent pas immédiatement ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire.

               - Merde, disent-ils en chœur.

               - Danny, chuchote furieusement Steve en faisant un geste en direction des vêtements du blond.

               - Tu peux parler, répond Danny sur le même ton.

Steve jette un coup d’œil dans le miroir de l’armoire et manque d’avaler sa langue.

A quel moment, son T-Shirt a-t-il été déchiré à l’encolure ? Son jean est à moitié repoussé sur ses fesses et… C’est un suçon qu’il a dans le cou ??? Cette fois, c’est sûr, elles vont tout comprendre.

Ils se regardent et si au début, leurs mines sont sombres, ils finissent par se sourire comme deux idiots.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, j'ai passé une soirée un peu merdique hier soir, du coup pas au top, mais ça va le faire
> 
> Bisous

Les sourires sont difficilement cachés alors qu’ils arrivent dans le salon, Steve portant une des chemises de Danny. Rachel leur jette un regard éloquent et en même temps, il y a quelque chose de sombre dans ses yeux que Steve n’aime pas du tout. Ça pue les ennuis. Grace, pour sa part, ne cache pas son air ravi, mais ça a probablement plus à voir avec la joie de revoir son père et surtout de le voir hors de l’hôpital et donc, hors de danger.

               - Danno ! Crie la gamine en se jetant dans les bras de son père.

               - Hey ma puce, la salue Danny.

Rachel ne dit rien, mais détaille leurs tenues avec minutie. Et ses yeux restent bloqués un bon moment sur le suçon qui orne le cou de Steve. Le militaire la regarde avec défiance. Il a déjà dit qu’il ne l’aimait pas ? Oui ? Ben il le répète. Sérieusement, pourquoi elle le regarde comme ça ? C’est pas comme si elle avait son mot à dire non plus.

Et puis, ça le frappe. Bien sûr qu’elle peut dire des choses. Des choses qui pourront faire que Danny battra en retraite. Des choses comme « je ne veux pas que ma fille soit élevée par deux hommes ». Des choses comme « Je ne permettrais pas que ma fille vienne dans un endroit où elle peut tomber sur deux hommes en train de se sauter dessus, comme nous venons visiblement de le faire. » Ses mains deviennent moites et il doit se retenir de sortir l’ex-femme de Danny de la maison.

               - Comment te sens-tu Danny ? Demande-t-elle, choisissant apparemment d’ignorer complètement Steve.

Ça agace profondément le commandant, mais pour le bien de Grace et surtout, pour ne pas mettre Danny mal à l’aise, il ne va rien dire. Pour l’instant.

               - Ça va, assure le blond. Un peu fatigué, mais sinon, ça va bien.

               - Tant mieux, sourit-elle.

Steve ne peut pas s’empêcher de trouver son sourire hypocrite. Ou alors, c’est juste qu’il voit ce qu’il veut voir. Ou les deux.

               - On t’a fait des courses, Danno, annonce Grace. On voulait rester avec toi ce soir, mais y a Steve, alors y a pas besoin. On va juste rester le temps qu’il aille se chercher des affaires. Hein, oncle Steve ?

Pour le coup, le militaire embrasserait bien la gamine.

               - Tu sais, ma chérie, oncle Steve a probablement d’autres choses de prévues, commente sa mère.

Danny fronce les sourcils, comme s’il se demandait ce qui arrive à son ex. Et il n’est pas le seul. Pourquoi Rachel agit-elle ainsi ? Elle n’a jamais fait ça avec les anciennes petites-amies de son ex-mari. Vraiment, il ne comprend pas son comportement.

               - En fait, dit-il, je vais rester quelques jours ici.

Danny le regarde en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

               - Vraiment ? Dit le blond.

               - Danny, il y a un tueur en liberté, fait le brun. Bien sûr que je reste ici.

               - Steve…

               - Tu as le choix. Ou je reste ici avec toi ou tu viens chez moi. Tu préfères quoi ?

Le regard de Danny est légèrement suspicieux, comme s’il pensait qu’il y a une signification cachée derrière la proposition de Steve. Sauf qu’il n’y en a aucune. Le militaire avait de toute façon, l’intention de rester avec Danny bien avant qu’il ne se passe quelque chose entre eux. Et maintenant qu’ils sont ensemble -peut-être, il croise les doigts-, il a encore plus de raison de rester. Et qui sait ? Peut-être même qu’ils pourront jouer un peu ? Apprendre à se découvrir ?

               - Autant rester ici, finit par soupirer le blond.

Steve hoche la tête.

               - Je vais chercher mes affaires.

Presque inconsciemment, Steve se rapproche de Danny et se penche, comme pour l’embrasser. C’est presque une habitude ancrée en lui. Quand il est avec quelqu’un et qu’il quitte cette personne, même pour quelques instants, comme ça va être le cas, il l’embrasse. Mais là, la situation est différente. D’abord, parce que c’est Danny et pas une quelconque petite-amie. Ensuite, parce que Rachel et Grace les observent de leurs yeux de faucons. Et pour finir, le continental le fixe avec une pointe de panique dans les yeux.

Alors Steve se redresse et quitte le salon sans rien dire et sans un regard en arrière. Il va jusqu’au coffre de la Camaro et ouvre le coffre pour en sortir un petit sac de voyage. Pourtant, au lieu de regagner la maison, une fois le coffre refermé, il s’appuie contre la portière et prend quelques instants pour se regrouper, faire un genre de point.

Par exemple, quelles sont les choses dont il est sûr ? Danny est attiré par lui, il l’a dit lui-même, et c’est un bon début. Lui-même est amoureux de son râleur de partenaire, c’est un encore meilleur début. Ils se sont embrassés et même plutôt passionnément. Et ça a été… Il n’a même pas de mot pour décrire à quel point ça été bon et à quel point ça lui a semblé normal.

Et maintenant, quoi ? Ils ne pourront pas parler, pas avec l’ex-femme et la fille de Danny présentes avec eux. A bien y réfléchir, ils auraient dû parler avant de se sauter dessus. Enfin, avant que Steve ne saute sur Danny. Même si l’inspecteur a été plus qu’enthousiasme. Avec un petit sourire, Steve passe la main sur le suçon qui orne son cou, souvenir de l’enthousiasme de Danny. S’il n’était pas réellement partant, si ça avait juste été une expérience, le blond n’aurait pas fait ça, pas vrai ? Il ne l’aurait pas marqué comme ça.

Lui-même n’a jamais ressenti le besoin de laisser une trace sur ses conquêtes, mais il comprend la pulsion qui peut pousser les gens à le faire, ainsi que la possessivité que ça implique. Et peut-être même qu’il ressent aussi cette envie. Il imagine le cou de Danny orné lui aussi d’une marque semblable et sourit encore.

Il se redresse en constatant que ça fait plus de dix minutes qu’il est dehors et c’est définitivement trop suspicieux pour que Danny ne lui dise rien.

Ça aussi c’est quelque chose dont ils auraient dû parler avant. Est-ce que le fait qu’il soit ensemble va changer leur relation ? Est-ce qu’ils vont arrêter de se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non ? Est-ce qu’ils vont soudain devenir l’un de ces couples qui donnent des caries à tout le monde ?

…

Nan, impossible. Ils sont et resteront toujours ces bons vieux Danny et Steve qui se bouffent le nez pour des broutilles. Et c’est parfait comme ça.

Quand il rentre à nouveau dans la maison, Danny, Grace et Rachel sont assis sur le canapé et forment le parfait tableau de la parfaite famille. Soudain, Steve comprend ce qu’a ressenti Rachel. Pourquoi elle a eu peur que ce soit lui, sa présence dans la vie du blond, qui mette fin à sa relation avec l’inspecteur. Il ressent la même chose à cet instant. La jeune femme a également ce pouvoir, après tout. Les ex-époux Williams ont partagé tellement, ont une fille ensemble. Elle peut essayer de récupérer Danny juste pour emmerder Steve. Ce serait bien son genre.

Il referme la porte derrière lui, attirant sur lui l’attention des autres.

               - Tu ne retrouvais plus ton sac ? Demande Danny, légèrement moqueur.

               - Si si, assure Steve. J’avais juste un coup de fil à passer.

               - Une petite-amie à prévenir ? Suggère perfidement Rachel.

Steve la fixe en étrécissant les yeux.

               - Je n’ai pas de petite-amie, grince-t-il.

Sérieusement, qu’est-ce qu’elle cherche ~~r~~  ? Elle veut semer la merde entre Danny et lui ou quoi ?

Il ne dit rien face au regard plus qu’hostile qu’elle lui lance, mais n’en pense pas moins.

Au lieu de ça, Steve se laisse tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Danny et pose sur bras sur le dossier. S’il le laisse glisser, son bras sera autour des épaules du blond. Si Rachel le gonfle trop, ça arrivera comme si c’était un accident.

               - Et si on jouait à action ou vérité ? Propose soudain Grace, avec un immense sourire.

On pourrait croire que la gamine n’a pas conscience de la tension que tous les adultes ressentent, mais quelque chose dans son regard dit au contraire, qu’elle sait exactement ce qui se passe et qu’elle a l’intention de changer ça. Ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle elle propose un jeu aussi… Infantile.

               - Grace, soupire sa mère.

               - Je trouve que c’est une excellente idée, coupe Steve.

Danny lève les yeux au ciel, parce qu’il a vraiment l’impression de voir deux chiens se disputer un os. Il décide que ce n’est sûrement pas ça, parce qu’il est hors de question qu’il soit l’os dans cette analogie.

               - Commence, Grace, propose le continental.

               - D’accord, s’enthousiasme l’adolescente. Pour maman, action ou vérité ?

Rachel soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

               - Je vais ranger les courses, annonce-t-elle. Mais joue avec ton père et… Steve. Je suis sûre qu’ils en ont très envie.

Sur un dernier regard noir au militaire, Rachel quitte la pièce et va dans la cuisine, sacs en main.

Elle entend les trois autres rire, pendant qu’elle range et elle doit bien reconnaître que ça l’attriste un peu. Ce n’est pas qu’elle soit jalouse… Bon si, elle est seule là, elle peut bien être honnête et reconnaitre qu’elle est jalouse. C’est elle qui était le centre du monde de Danny avant. Le fait qu’elle soit mariée à un autre homme ne change rien au fait qu’elle se sent menacée.

Certes, Stan est gentil et avec lui, elle n’a pas à craindre qu’un jour, il ne rentre pas à la maison. Mais c’est peut-être le problème de sa relation avec lui, justement. Il est trop… Rassurant, calme, modéré et, disons-le carrément, plan-plan.

Ce n’est pas non plus qu’elle regrette sa vie avec Danny, il y a de bonnes raisons pour qu’elle ait mis fin à leur mariage. C’est juste que, parfois, la passion qui les unissait lui manque. Les engueulades où la vaisselle volait, suivies par des réconciliations enfiévrées sur l’oreiller lui manquent. Même les soirées tranquilles à s’embrasser devant la télé lui manquent.

Et maintenant, c’est Steve qui va avoir tout ça.

Rachel ne s’est jamais inquiétée des autres relations de son ex. Elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Et, à bien y réfléchir, c’est probablement à cause de Steve que ça na durait pas. Même si c’était inconscient de la part de Danny. Prenez Gabi ou Amber. Ces deux-là étaient parfaites pour son ex-mari. Mieux, les choses se passaient super bien avec Grace. Mais non, ça n’a pas duré.

Quelque chose lui dit qu’avec Steve, ce sera différent. Il pourra y avoir des disputes et des désaccords, ces deux-là reviendront toujours l’un vers l’autre. C’est déjà ce qu’ils font de toute façon.

Elle soupire encore une fois en refermant le dernier placard. Rachel vérifie sa montre. Ça fait une demi-heure qu’elles sont là, elles devraient y aller. Laisser les deux hommes seuls. Ils ont probablement beaucoup à se dire. Ou à (se) faire.

Elle retourne au salon et entend Steve déclarer le plus sérieusement du monde :

               - J’aime les licornes pour leurs cornes.*

Les éclats de rire de Danny et Grace lui font grincer des dents. Elle récupère son sac à main, tout en disant :

               - Grace, ma chérie, on y va. Ton père a besoin de se reposer.

L’adolescente se lève sans discuter et fait un câlin aux deux hommes, chacun leur tour. Puis, elles quittent la maison.

Maintenant qu’ils sont seuls, un silence gêné s’installe entre Steve et Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * défi lancé par Erika Keysie: "Qu'ils jouent à un jeu débile, type action ou vérité et caler la phrase « J'aime les licornes pour leurs cornes »" Donc voila looool
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt ;)


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, bonjour, salut \o:
> 
> Oui je suis d'excellente humeur, ça change de dimanche lol Et pour cause, demain j'ai un entretien d'embauche, du coup pour fêter ça, je poste un chapitre suuuuuper long parce que j'ai fait ma gentille, j'ai pas coupé en plein lemon ^^
> 
> Donc oui, y a lemon dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous réchauffera, parce que perso je me les gèle
> 
> Je me suis rendue compte, grâce à Maya, que j'avais oublié de dire le nombre de chapitres de cette fic. Donc 12 chapitres et un épilogue. Ce qui veut dire que c'est bientôt la fin :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(
> 
> Mais promis, je reviendrais bientôt avec autre chose. En attendant, je bosse sur mon prochain roman et il me dévore un peu le cerveau donc voila
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Le brun n’est pas du genre à se trémousser parce qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire de lui-même, mais c’est pourtant ce qu’il fait. Ou plutôt tente de ne pas faire. Il a les coudes en appui sur ses genoux et il joue avec ses mains. Il se décide finalement, parce que ce silence va finir par le tuer. Et puis, il n’est pas du genre à faire l’autruche. Ignorer un problème en attendant qu’il disparaisse, très peu pour lui. Pas que Danny soit un problème, mais… Argh !! Vous voyez ce qu’il veut dire, non ? Bref, il ouvre la bouche pour parler et…

Et rien du tout, parce que Danny est soudain sur ses genoux, la langue dans sa bouche et ses mains emprisonnant la tête du brun. Steve ne l’a même pas senti ou entendu ou vu bouger. C’est un ninja ou quoi ? Et puis, il ne réfléchit plus, principalement parce qu’il n’a plus assez de sang dans son cerveau pour ça, tout a migré au sud. Il a Danny sur ses genoux, leurs érections couvertes de leurs vêtements qui se frottent l’une contre l’autre, comme deux chats marquants leurs territoire. Sauf que… Sauf qu’ils faut qu’ils parlent. Ils ne peuvent pas sauter dans un lit sans avoir parlé au moins une fois non ?

Mais c’est plus que compliqué de s’arracher à cette bouche qui le dévore. C’est plus que compliqué de repousser cette langue qui envahit sa bouche comme en terrain conquis -ce qu’il est, soyons honnête.

Pourtant, il arrive à trouver la force de repousser le blond. Et c’est pire que les douze travaux d’Hercule. Ça lui demande une volonté qu’il ne pensait pas avoir en lui.

               - Danny, il faut qu’on parle.

Le continental le fixe quelques instants de ses yeux bleus qui, pour le coup, sont indéchiffrables. Puis…

               - On s’en fout, déclare l’inspecteur avant de fondre à nouveau sur la bouche de l’autre.

On ne peut pas dire que la nouvelle rencontre de leurs bouches soit douce. C’est plein de dents qui ne devraient pas être là, mais qui mordillent, râpent et s’entrechoquent. C’est plein de langues qui bataillent, bien décidées à remporter un combat qui n’aura pas de perdant.

Sans réfléchir, à l’instinct, Steve fait basculer Danny sous lui et s’installe entre ses jambes pour se frotter contre lui. Le blond gémit, avant de grogner de frustration quand il ne peut pas s’agripper aux cheveux de son partenaire. A la place, il ressert ses jambes autour de la taille du brun et se frotte durement contre lui. C’est au tour de Steve de grogner, mais avant qu’il puisse réagir, d’un coup de reins, Danny les fait basculer pour se placer au-dessus. Et…

Ils tombent du canapé.

Vous croyez que ça les arrêterait dans leur lancée ? Ben non, ils sont trop perdus dans leur passion, ignorant tout ce qui n’est pas eux et la friction de leurs corps l’un contre l’autre. On dirait deux ados. Et peut-être que c’est ce qu’ils sont. Après tout, c’est, pour tous les deux, leur première fois avec un autre homme. Alors peut-être qu’un peu de débordement et d’emportement était à prévoir.

Et débordement et emportement, il y a. Et aucun d’eux ne semble vouloir s’en plaindre. Pas alors que Danny relève une des jambes de Steve pour que sa cuisse musclée repose sur sa hanche et ainsi, avoir un meilleur accès pour ruer contre lui. Le commandant a l’air plus que partant pour le programme, puisqu’il s’accroche aux épaules du blond pour avoir une meilleure prise et plus d’efficacité dans ses frottements.

Et c’est comme ça qu’ils ruent l’un contre l’autre, jusqu’à atteindre l’apogée de leur plaisir. Comme des ados.

Ils restent allongés sur le sol, jusqu’à ce que leurs respirations redeviennent normales. Et même après ça, ils restent là, Danny allongé sur Steve. Simplement heureux d’être là où ils sont.

OoOoO

Après une douche -chacun leur tour- et avoir mangé, ils se réinstallent sur le canapé, la télé fonctionnant en sourdine, mais aucun ne la regarde.

On pourrait croire qu’avoir partagé un orgasme quelques heures plus tôt aurait évacuer la gêne et l’hésitation, mais on dirait que c’est plutôt le contraire.

Danny est à un bout du canapé, les yeux fixés sur le mur derrière l’écran, tandis que Steve observe ses mains comme si elles recelaient les secrets de l’univers. Le commandant ouvre la bouche pour parler, se rend compte qu’il ne sait pas quoi dire et la referme. C’est con, non ? Il a pourtant tellement de choses à dire au continental, mais là, à cet instant, les mots ne veulent pas venir. Il a l’esprit vide.

Néanmoins, il ne peut s’empêcher de penser amèrement qu’un mois plus tôt seulement, ils auraient probablement regardé la télé. Peut-être même que Danny aurait été dans ses bras. Comme lors de cette soirée Halloween, quelques années plus tôt. Les choses étaient simples à ce moment-là.

Pourquoi ne pourraient-elles pas l’être à nouveau ? Se dit-il. Ok, les choses ont changé dans leur relation, mais pas tant que ça. Ils ont juste rajouté du sexe à l’équation. Autrement dit, ils sont juste passées à une autre étape de leur relation. C’est important, oui, mais pas au point qu’ils soient soudain mal à l’aise l’un avec l’autre, décide le militaire.

Résolu, il se lève et va chercher deux bières dans le frigo. Quand il revient, il en tend une à Danny qui la prend sans le regarder. Ça pourrait être douloureux, si Steve n’était pas fort de sa résolution. Il s’installe à côté du blond sur le canapé, prend la télécommande pour monter le son de la télé et, délibérément, pose ses pieds sur la table basse, alors même qu’il sait que ça rend l’inspecteur dingue.

               - Steve, grogne le blond.

               - Oui ? Répond le commandant en cachant son sourire dans le goulot de sa bière.

               - Vire tes pieds de ma table basse, ronchonne Danny, en inspectant le bois. C’est pas vrai ! Regarde-moi ça. On n’est pas dans un de tes baraquements de marines là !

Steve ricane en enlevant ses pieds. Voilà, ça c’est le Danny qu’il connait et qu’il aime.

               - Désolé, fait semblant de s’agacer le brun. J’avais oublié à quel point tu peux être psychorigide.

Danny se redresse pour pouvoir lui jeter un regard incrédule.

               - Moi, je suis… ? C’est moi le psychorigide ? S’écrit Danny, scandalisé. Tu te fiches de moi ? C’est toi qui veut toujours tout contrôler, je te rappelle. Les choses doivent être faites à la manière Steve McGarrett, sinon Monsieur n’est pas content. Moi, tout ce que je te demande, c’est que tu ne mettes pas tes pieds sur ma table basse. C’est quand même pas… Pourquoi tu souries ? S’interrompt abruptement le blond.

En effet, Steve ne peut pas retenir l’immense sourire qui lui mange le visage. Il n’en a pas envie et même s’il voulait le cacher, il ne le ferait pas. Tout simplement parce qu’il est trop content que Danny peste après lui.

Vous savez quel est le principal avantage à avoir ajouté une dimension romantique à leur relation ? Maintenant, il peut faire taire Danny d’un baiser. Ce qu’il ne se prive pas de faire.

Quand ils vont se coucher, ils y vont main dans la main et ce n’est même pas étrange. Non, ça semble juste tellement… Normal. Comme quand ils s’endorment dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

OoOoO

Quelque chose réveille Steve. Au départ, il ne sait pas trop ce que c’est. Il est un instant désorienté avant de se rappeler de l’endroit où il se trouve. Il a quitté l’armée depuis tellement longtemps qu’il a perdu l’habitude de se réveiller dans des endroits inconnus. Parce que oui, la chambre de Danny Williams est un endroit inconnu. C’est la première fois qu’il y dort après tout.

Il sourit en se rappelant du lieu où il se trouve, au même moment où ce qui l’a réveillé se reproduit. Quelque chose de dur et palpitant se frotte contre ses fesses. Il se mord les lèvres pour cacher son sourire, alors même qu’il tourne le dos à Danny.

Quand le membre plus que dur se cale soudain entre ses fesses, il ne se mord plus les lèvres pour cacher son sourire, mais pour retenir une grimace. De quoi, il n’en est pas certain. De gêne ? Pas vraiment, il a été très proche de cette partie de l’anatomie du blond, mais bizarrement, la veille, ça ne lui paraissait pas si gros. De trouille alors ? La douleur ne dérange pas Steve, après tout elle fait partie intégrante de son travail. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il l’apprécie pour autant. Enfin, c’est pas comme si Danny allait le prendre là, comme ça, à sec… Il espère bien que non.

Le commandant se morigène. Après tout, il n’en est pas à son premier rodéo, pas la peine de faire sa pucelle. Bon, ok, c’est le premier rodéo avec un mec, mais la mécanique ne doit pas être très différente d’avec une femme, si ? Préliminaire, rentrer, sortir, rentrer, sortir, etc, jouir. Rien de bien compliqué, non ? Alors pourquoi est-il nerveux ? Parce que, bien qu’il se dise le contraire, c’est totalement sa première fois. Parce que c’est avec Danny. Parce que ce n’est pas juste un coup comme ça. Ça a une signification. Une importance.

Un mordillement juste sous son oreille le sort de ses pensées et lui arrache un petit gémissement. Il essaye de se tourner pour faire face au continental, mais les bras de Danny se resserrent autour de lui, l’en empêchant, alors que la hampe entre ses fesses prend soudain vie, aider par de légers mouvements de hanches. Steve serre les doigts sur le drap sous lui et bouge à son tour les hanches, venant à la rencontre de la virilité du blond, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

               - J’ai envie de toi, murmure Danny à son oreille, avant de mordiller l’appendice.

Steve gémit à nouveau et ondule un peu plus vite des hanches. Le militaire ne pense pas pouvoir parler pour le moment et espère bien montrer son propre désir par ses gestes. Ça doit être une réussite, puisque la main de l’inspecteur qui reposait sur son ventre remonte le long de son torse et joue avec un de ses tétons.

               - Danny, gémit Steve.

               - Oui ? fait l’autre homme, sa voix clairement amusée.

               - S’il te plaît, répond simplement le brun en se collant un peu plus contre son partenaire.

Il sent les cuisses musclées de Danny pressées à l’arrière des siennes. Il sent -bien mieux- le sexe du blond entre ses fesses, les poils du torse de Danny lui chatouillent le dos et le menton barbu qui frotte contre son cou alors que l’autre homme embrasse et mordille toute la peau bronzée qu’il peut atteindre.

Danny s’écarte soudain de lui et un instant, Steve craint d’avoir été trop loin, trop vite, trop tôt. Sauf que c’est l’inspecteur qui s’est collé à lui le premier. Lui qui a dit qu’il avait envie de lui. Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Mais aussi rapidement, Danny revient se coller à lui, peut-être même encore plus proche qu’avant.

Steve n’a jamais eu cette impression qu’une de ces précédentes partenaires essayaient de se glisser sous sa peau pour y rester, mais Danny réussit cet exploit. Et c’est légèrement déstabilisant. Personne ne lui a jamais donné cette impression de pouvoir être en lui, tout autour de lui, sans pour autant l’étouffer. Même Catherine n’a pas réussi cet exploit. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que la jeune femme a été importante dans sa vie. Mais pas autant que Danny. Pour être honnête, personne n’a jamais été aussi important que Danny dans sa vie.

Il se mord franchement la lèvre quand des doigts inquisiteurs viennent frôler les contours de son érection qui tend le tissu de son boxer, avant que la main complète ne l’empoigne carrément pour le caresser tout en douceur, presque trop en douceur. Steve a envie de quelque chose de plus rugueux, de plus brutal, de plus… Mâle. Il essaye de faire accélérer la main sur lui en bougeant les hanches pour se presser plus fort contre, mais rien n’y fait, Danny continue son rythme lent et c’est une torture comme le militaire n’en a jamais rencontrée avant.

Le continental a une assurance dans ses gestes qui donnent l’impression que ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il fait ce genre de chose et en temps normal, avec n’importe qui d’autre, Steve s’en ficherait. Il en serait même content. Autant que l’un d’eux sache ce qu’il fait. Mais là, le brun ne peut s’empêcher d’être jaloux. Il refuse d’imaginer les doigts du blond caresser quelqu’un d’autre ainsi. Ou pire, être caresser ainsi.

Danny fait légèrement remonter sa main sur le boxer, cessant ses caresses et trace l’élastique de la ceinture du sous-vêtement du bout des doigts, envoyant des frissons partir à la conquête du corps contre le sien.

               - Je peux ? Demande l’inspecteur.

Steve lui met presque un coup dans les parties dans sa précipitation à virer le bout de tissu. Ce n’est que quand il se réinstalle contre l’autre homme qu’il se rend compte que lui est aussi est nu. Alors c’est pour ça que Danny s’est écarté quelques instants plus tôt ? Merde, il a manqué ça ! Et pourquoi s’écarte-t-il maintenant ?

Il a la réponse quand un doigt humide taquine légèrement son entrée. Steve grogne et se recule brusquement, s’empalant sur le doigt. Il grogne à nouveau, parce que l’intrusion a été trop brusque et trop rapide.

               - Ccchh, doucement, souffle le blond. On a le temps.

Qui aurait cru que celui qui serait patient et rassurant serait Danny ? Bizarrement, Steve pense que ça devrait être lui. Mais peut-être que ça vient juste du fait qu’il est celui qui reçoit. Peut-être que ce sera différent quand les choses seront inversées.

Quand…

Pas si, quand. Il sourit, alors que le doigt en lui commence lentement à bouger. Les choses semblent soudain s’accélérer. C’est presque comme s’il loupait des actions. Un moment, Danny embrasse son cou, alors qu’il active son doigt en lui. Le suivant, Steve a le haut du corps tourné vers le blond et ils s’embrassent à perdre haleine alors qu’un second doigt le pénètre. Ensuite, il a trois doigts qui l’écartèlent et ça brûle un peu, mais Danny l’embrasse toujours fiévreusement, alors il n’a pas vraiment le temps de penser à son inconfort.

Et puis… Et puis, quelque chose explose en lui. Quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais expérimenté. Quelque chose qu’il ne savait même pas possible.

               - Fais ça encore ! Exige-t-il d’une voix gémissante.

Danny rit légèrement contre sa bouche et refait ce qui apparemment, fait beaucoup de bien au militaire. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le brun se mette à… Bon pas supplier, il a quand même encore un minimum de fierté, mais ce n’est quand même pas loin.

               - Danny… Danny… Danny, gémit-il. Je vais… Je vais… Putain Daniel Williams, je veux que tu sois en moi quand je vais jouir !!

L’inspecteur semble assez d’accord avec cette demande, puisqu’il retire ses doigts et les remplace par son membre lubrifié.

Steve serre les dents et essaye de se détendre au maximum. Malgré la préparation, la pénétration est douloureuse. Ça tire et ça brûle. Et pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde en fait tout un plat ? Sérieusement, y a quoi de plaisant ou de jouissif là-dedans ? Il décide qu’après ça, il ne sera plus jamais le receveur dans cette relation et croise les doigts pour que Danny aime avoir l’impression d’être écartelé par une barre en acier chauffé au rouge.

               - Détend-toi, murmure l’autre homme contre sa joue.

Steve se retient de lui grogner dessus. Il lui dira exactement la même chose quand ce sera lui qui s’enfoncera en lui et il sait déjà qu’il se prendra une rafale de complaintes et bizarrement, ça le fait sourire et ça doit également faire quelque chose à ses muscles inférieurs parce que, d’un coup, la progression de Danny semble un peu plus facile. Pas moins douloureuse, mais plus facile. En tout cas, il progresse.

Quand Danny est pleinement en lui, il s’arrête et embrasse à nouveau Steve. Des baisers pleins de passion et de volupté qui n’ont d’égal que les mouvements de la main de son partenaire sur son propre membre qui a quand même perdu pas mal de vigueur. Ça ne semble pas rebuter le continental qui se contente de le caresser, jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve une érection pleine et opérationnelle.

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là que le blond bouge et Steve doit à nouveau serrer les dents. Non, vraiment, il ne comprend pas l’engouement pour le sexe anal. Peut-être que ça vient de lui. Peut-être qu’il n’est tout simplement pas fait pour ça. Après tout, c’est possible non ? Ça doit bien exister des mecs qui sont en couple avec d’autre mecs et qui n’aiment pas se faire prendre.

Danny se retire, rajoute du lubrifiant et revient en lui et Steve se détend quand il se rend compte que la douleur, bien que toujours présente, est devenue plus diffuse. C’est déjà bien plus supportable. Et puis, le blond fait un truc avec ses hanches, un truc que Steve ne pourrait pas décrire même si ça vie en dépendait. Et soudain, le brun comprend. Il comprend pourquoi des milliers d’hommes à travers le monde aiment être dans sa position.

On dirait qu’en lui, il y a comme un bouton magique -oui, il sait que c’est sa prostate, merci bien. Il n’est totalement innocent non plus- qui transforme la pire douleur en plaisir le plus exquis.   
Il se retrouve soudain à gémir, grogner, geindre et finit même par crier. Ce qui ne lui ai jamais arrivé avant. Il a déjà gémi et grogné, mais crier jamais. Et nom d’un chien, pourquoi est-ce qu’ils n’ont pas fait ça avant ?

Le blond semble se fatiguer de la position et sans comprendre -décidément, il ne comprend pas grand-chose aujourd’hui-, Steve se retrouve à quatre pattes, les fesses en l’air et le visage dans l’oreiller. Et Danny revient en force en lui et c’est comme si la nouvelle position avait encore amélioré les choses. Le blond peut aller plus profondément, plus vite et plus fort et Steve ne peut s’empêcher de continuer à crier. Il aimerait pouvoir s’en empêcher, mais c’est juste impossible, avec son partenaire qui le laboure presque furieusement. Et quand la main de Danny se refermer sur son érection pour le branler au même rythme que ses poussées, le militaire mord l’oreiller pour essayer d’étouffer tous les sons qui sortent de sa bouche.

               - Non ! Claque Danny. Je veux t’entendre !

Alors Steve se laisse aller. Il rue pour accompagner les mouvements de l’autre homme, il crie et se cambre. Et quand il jouit, ses muscles internes se resserrent et déclenche l’orgasme de Danny qui s’effondre sur lui. Steve s’écroule, couvert de sa couverture « Made In Williams »

Ils restent longtemps comme ça, Danny avachit sur Steve. Aucun d’eux ne bougent, même pas quand leurs respirations ont repris un rythme normal. Ils s’endorment, sans changer de position, Danny toujours en Steve.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JE SUIS UNE VILAINE PAS BELLE IMPARDONNABLE!
> 
> Oui, je vous ai zappé depuis dimanche :(
> 
> A ma décharge, j'ai eu un week end chargé avec la Japan Touch où je me suis éclatée :D
> 
> Bon du coup, pour me faire pardonnée, je poste l'épilogue Jeudi
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Quand Steve se réveille à nouveau, il est seul dans le lit. Il essaye de ne pas être déçu, mais… Oh et puis merde ! Si, il est déçu. Il n’est pas du genre romantique et il le sait, mais n’empêche, il aurait bien aimé se réveiller avec Danny dans ses bras. Ou dans les bras de Danny. L’un ou l’autre. IL se demande si le fait qu’il ait reconnu être amoureux de son partenaire change sa manière d’appréhender les choses. Il se fait l’effet d’être une ado qui vient de se rendre compte que le mec avec qui elle a été au bal de promo, ne l’a fait que pour la sauter et la laisser tomber ensuite. Evidemment, ce n’est pas ce qui se passe avec Danny, mais le sentiment de trahison est quand même similaire.

Et puis, il entend du bruit dans la cuisine et se traite mentalement d’idiot. Bien sûr que Danny ne l’a pas abandonné, après l’avoir sauté. Déjà, parce que ce n’est pas le genre de l’homme. Et puis, ce qui s’est passé entre eux était juste trop fort pour être seulement un baise en passant.

Souriant, Steve se lève et va tranquillement rejoindre son homme. Il prévoit d’embrasser le blond, prendre son café et retourner au lit avec lui. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que le continental sera assez en forme pour qu’ils se roulent à nouveau dans les draps ? Ce qu’il découvre lui fait jeter ses projets par la fenêtre et il doit se retenir de sauter dans l’action avant même de savoir ce qui se passe.

Dans d’autres circonstances, il n’aurait pas hésiter, bondissant dans la cuisine comme un fauve pour mettre à terre l’homme qui tenait Danny en joue avec une arme à feu. Mais on parle de Danny, alors il prend le temps d’analyser ce qui se déroule devant ses yeux.

Le blond est saucissonné sur une chaise et le mot n’ai même pas trop fort. L’inspecteur est emmailloté dans tellement de ruban adhésif qu’il pourrait ouvrir une quincaillerie. Devant lui, un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, brun, un peu court sur pattes, mais musclé. Un peu trop musclé pour que ça soit naturel d’ailleurs. Steve ne l’a jamais vu et s’il doit en croire l’expression d’incrédulité sur le visage de son partenaire, il ne le connait pas non plus. Ou alors, ça vient du flingue que l’autre lui agite sous le nez. Allez savoir avec Danny.

Le militaire avance lentement, pour se tenir dans l’embrasure de la porte et écouter ce que l’autre raconte.

               - Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir qui je suis, dit l’homme. On a passé six mois dans la même classe d’économie et je suis venu te voir la semaine dernière.

               - La semaine der… C’est toi ? C’est toi qui a essayé de me tuer et de faire passer ça pour un suicide ?? Demande le blond avec incrédulité. Mec, je ne sais même pas qui tu es, pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait pour que tu me veuilles mort ? Si encore je t’avais envoyé en tôle, je comprendrais, mais c’est loin d’être le cas.

Ça semble beaucoup énerver l’homme.

               - Arrête ! Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas savoir !!!! Tu l’as tué ! Comme les autres !! Tu étais là et tu n’as rien fait !

               - Mec, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, assure Danny.

L’homme s’emporte et lui donne un coup de crosse de son arme sur la joue. Steve voit rouge et s’élance pour se jeter sur l’homme. Celui-ci crie quand il voit débouler un homme un poil (oui, Steve ne s’est pas rhabillé, il n’y a pas pensé) dans la cuisine pour lui sauter dessus.

Le combat qui s’en suit n’est même pas un vrai combat. C’est comme s’attendre à ce qu’un poussin puisse mettre à terre un rottweiler. Voilà, impossible. Ou alors le poussin est shooté, mais ce n’est visiblement pas le cas de l’homme. Steve attrape la poêle dont le contenu est joyeusement en train de cramer (Adieu bacon) et l’assène directement dans la face de l’autre. L’homme hurle, lâche son arme et porte ses mains à son visage brûler. Ses cris cessent quand Steve l’assomme.

Danny est toujours scotché à sa chaise et regarde le mec allongé à terre avec ce qui ressemble à de l’agacement.

               - Sérieusement ? Ce mec essaye de me tuer, tente de faire passer ça pour un suicide, revient dans ma maison pour finir le travail et il respire toujours ?

Il lève les yeux pour regarder Steve.

               - T’es malade mec ? Y en a qui sont morts pour moins que ça, S’exclame-t-il. Tu te ramollis avec l’âge, on dirait.

Steve prend une paire de ciseaux dans un tiroir et se rapproche du blond pour le sortir de son carcan adhésif et hausse un sourcil narquois.

               - Je peux te montrer tout de suite que je ne me « ramollis » pas si tu veux.

               - T’es sérieux ? Grogne Danny. Je suis attachée à une chaise et toi, tu penses au sexe ?

Steve prend le temps de détailler son partenaire. Danny est en boxer et T-shirt, les bras dans le dos et dire qu’il n’est pas appétissant dans cette position qui fait ressortir ses pectoraux serait un gros mensonge.

               - Tu veux vraiment qu’on parle de ça ? Demande le militaire, goguenard. Pas que parler soit le mot juste, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ?

Danny fronce les sourcils tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

               - Détache-moi au lieu de dire des conneries, exige-t-il.

Steve s’installe à califourchon sur ses cuisses et l’embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres.

               - Je sais pas, murmure-t-il contre sa bouche. Je te trouve bien là où tu es.

Un raclement de gorge leur fait tourner la tête vers l’entrée de la cuisine. Ils découvrent l’équipe du 5-0 qui les regarde avec amusement et aussi… Oui, c’est de l’embarras qui colore légèrement leurs joues.

               - Heu, qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? Demande Danny, un peu paumé et franchement en manque de sang dans le cerveau.

               - Petit déjeuner tous ensemble ? Fait Chin. Tu te souviens ?

               - Je pense qu’on peut dire sans se tromper qu’aucun des deux ne s’en souvenait, ajoute Lou en soupirant.

Aucun ne commente leurs tenues, ou absence de tenue en ce qui concerne Steve, ou leur position. Mais Kono s’approche de l’homme inconscient au sol et demande :

               - Qui s’est ?

Steve se relève, aussi digne que possible et va dans la chambre pour s’habiller sans daigner répondre à la question de la jeune femme.

Danny le suit du regard. En voyant les fesses musclées bouger au rythme de ses pas, le blond ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à ce qu’ils y ont il y a quelques heures à peine. Qui aurait cru que Steve McGarrett le laisserait le prendre ? Et l’inspecteur doit bien avouer qu’il n’a qu’une envie : recommencer. Même s’il a bien conscience que le brun n’a pas forcément apprécié autant que lui. Au moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve sa prostate. Jamais il n’aurait cru que l’homme soit capable de crier avec autant de puissance, mais il doit bien avouer que c’est plutôt flatteur. Surtout que c’était leur premier fois, que ce soit ensemble ou avec un homme.

Un nouveau raclement de gorge lui fait regarder son équipe, alors qu’eux le regardent avec des petits sourires.

               - Est-ce que quelqu’un peut me sortir de là ? S’exaspère le continental. Et appelez le central pour qu’ils envoient quelqu’un ramasser ce truc qui traîne dans ma cuisine !

OoOoO

Après avoir quand même pris le temps de prendre un vrai petit déjeuner, toute l’équipe du 5-0 va au QG. Steve et Danny vont à la salle d’interrogatoire pour cuisiner le suspect, dont ils n’ont toujours pas l’identité, pendant que les autres regardent depuis le poste de commandement.

Quand les deux hommes entrent dans la pièce sans fenêtre et à l’éclairage presque glauque, le suspect est attaché à la chaise, comme il est d’usage et les regarde avec une expression haineuse sur le visage.

               - Daniel Williams, crache l’homme. Tu es venu me mettre ta victoire dans la figure ? Me montrer ton triomphe et me mettre le nez dans mon échec ?

L’inspecteur, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, observe l’autre homme quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Steve.

               - Tu sais de quoi il parle ?

               - Aucune idée, déclare Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse. Mais il va nous l’expliquer, pas vrai ?

L’homme garde la bouche fermée.

               - Oh, maintenant il se tait ? Fait semblant de s’étonner Danny.

               - Tu sais quoi ? Déclare Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je pense que c’est en rapport à Claire Hannigan.

Si Danny le regarde avec incompréhension, l’homme sur sa chaise émet un bruit de colère et se tend. Alors que le commandant regarde le suspect, celui-ci explose soudain.

               - Ne parle pas d’elle ! Hurle-t-il. Il l’a tuée !! Tu entends ? Ton super pote a tué la femme que j’aimais !

Danny hausse les sourcils de surprise. Il est sûr à au moins 95% qu’il n’a jamais entendu parler de cette femme. Et surtout, il est plus que certain de ne pas l’avoir tuée. C’est le genre de choses qu’on oublie rarement non ? Même s’il a des soucis de mémoire apparemment.

Steve secoue la tête.

               - Le rapport de police dit que Claire Hannigan s’est suicidée quand elle avait 20 ans, contre-t-il.

               - Oui elle s’est suicidée, crache l’homme. Parce que ce monstre et ses amis l’ont tourmentée jusqu’à ce qu’elle n’en puisse plus. Elle n’osait plus venir en cours. Elle n’osait plus sortir de chez elle et même là, elle n’était pas tranquille !! ILS L’ONT TUEE !!!!

               - Alors tu as décidé de la venger en tuant ceux responsables de sa mort à tes yeux ? Tente de clarifier l’inspecteur.

               - Mais elle est morte il y a presque 16 ans, ajoute le militaire. Pourquoi maintenant ?

               - J’ai un ami qui travaille dans la police. Il sait que la mort de Claire m’a anéantie. Il voulait m’aider et a donc vérifier le rapport de police. Claire était enceinte. De 4 mois.

               - Et il était de toi, conclut Danny avec un soupir.

L’homme refuse de répondre et se contente de le fixer de son regard haineux.

Steve et Danny se lancent un coup d’œil avant de sortir de la salle d’interrogatoire, pour rejoindre la salle principale. Ils y retrouvent Kono, Chin et Lou qui sont en train de discuter autour de la table numérique. Le blond attaque tout de suite le cœur du problème.

               - Je sais que j’ai apparemment perdu la mémoire sur une certaine partie de ma vie, mais je suis sûr que…

               - Calme-toi Danny, le coupe l’ex Navy SEAL. On sait que tu n’as rien fait à cette fille. Alors qu’est-ce qu’on a ? Demande-t-il en regardant les trois autres.

Chin tapote quelque chose sur la table et d’un geste souple de la main, projette le résultat de sa recherche sur les grands écrans. Sur l’un d’eux s’affiche un rapport d’autopsie, alors que sur les deux autres, des rapports de police s’étalent.

               - Claire Hannigan, 20 ans, suicide, explique Chin. Elle s’est suicidée le 15 Avril 1999 après avoir été harcelée de longs mois. D’après les rapports de police de l’époque, elle a déclaré être suivie, recevoir d’étranges appels téléphonique. La personne qui la harcelait semblait toujours savoir quand elle était chez elle et ce qu’elle faisait. Fait intéressant, on a retrouvé des balles de Ping Pong chez elle, alors qu’elle n’aimait pas ça du tout, selon ses amis. Et selon le rapport d’autopsie, elle n’était pas enceinte, mais avait avorté, peut-être une ou deux semaines avant.

               - On peut penser que son harceleur est notre tueur, avance Kono.

               - Sauf que ça ne concorde pas avec ce que notre mystérieux inconnu nous a dit, contre Lou avec ironie.

               - Vous avez trouvé son identité ? Demande Danny. Parce que si ça se trouve, il l’a aussi tuée et se fait des films dans sa tête.

               - Danny a raison, c’est totalement possible, approuve Steve (et non, ce n’est absolument pas parce qu’il couche avec le blond maintenant, il est déjà arrivé qu’il soit d’accord avec lui avant. Pas souvent, mais quand même).

Chin hoche la tête et affiche un autre dossier.

               - Bobby Marlow, 39 ans, a fait des études à Seton Hall en même temps que Claire et Danny, détaille le policier. Il y a quatre plaintes enregistrées à son nom, dont une qui date d’avant l’université. Rien n’a jamais abouti, mais quand même.

               - Comment ça se fait que rien n’ait abouti ? Questionne sa cousine.

               - Manque de preuves, explique Lou. Et à chaque fois, il a déménagé.

               - Donc quoi ? Il la harcèle, la tue et se fait son petit film dans sa tête pendant quelques années et décide de tuer ceux qu’il estime responsable du meurtre ? Résume le continental avec incrédulité. Ce mec est tordu.

               - Et j’ai mieux, annonce Chin. Il joue au Ping Pong.

Ça, pour le coup, ça éveille leur intérêt.

               - Disons qu’il la harcelait, commence Danny. Disons qu’elle n’en pouvait tellement plus qu’elle a fini par se suicider. Il prétend que s’il n’a commencé à tuer que récemment ceux qu’il tient pour responsable, c’est parce qu’il a appris qu’elle était enceinte et que c’était de lui. Je trouve que ça ne tient pas debout. Pourquoi la harceler, s’ils étaient ensemble ?

               - Ils n’étaient pas ensemble, contre Kono. Mais peut-être que le bébé était quand même de lui ?

               - Un coup d’un soir ? Propose Chin.

Lou farfouille quelque chose sur la table et affiche un nouveau dossier sur l’écran.

               - Claire Hannigan a porté plainte un peu plus de 2 mois avant sa mort, explique-t-il. Elle a déclaré être allé se coucher normalement, mais quand elle s’est réveillée, elle était nue et avait visiblement eu des relations sexuelles. Sauf qu’elle ne s’en souvenait pas.

               - Alors il l’a violée, gronde Steve.

Ça lui fait regretter de ne pas avoir tué ce salopard.

               - Il faut qu’il crache le morceau, décide le militaire. Je veux savoir pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant !

Danny hoche la tête et sans se consulter, ils retournent à la salle d’interrogatoire.

               - Hey Bobby, lance le blond dès qu’il entre. Tu permets que je t’appelle Bobby ? Non ? On s’en fiche. Tu vois, avec mes collègues, nous avons découvert des choses qui nous ont un peu mis en rogne. D’abord, tu harcèles une fille, tu la violes et elle finit par se suicider. Rien que ça, c’est énervant. Mais il y a pire.

Steve hoche la tête et prend la suite de la conversation.

               - Tu attends des années. Et puis d’un coup, BAM tu décides de tuer des personnes que tu juges responsable. Sauf qu’ils n’avaient rien fait. Alors, dis-moi Bobby, fait-il en se penchant pour mettre son visage au même niveau que celui de l’homme, pourquoi ? Comment as-tu fais pour que dans ta tête, tout ce que tu as fait soit de la faute de quelqu’un d’autre ?

Bobby le regarde quelques instants sans rien dire, le visage neutre, comme s’il ne ressentait absolument rien. Et puis, soudain, un lent sourire inquiétant de folie étire ses lèvres.

               - Dieu aime tuer. Il le fait tout le temps. Et ne sommes-nous pas à son image ?

               - Tu veux nous faire croire que c’est Dieu qui t’a demandé de le faire ?

               - Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Gronde Marlow. Tu ne peux pas m’obliger à donner mes raisons, mon pote.

Steve recule et sourit à son tour. Ce sourire-là est très différent de celui du coupable. Il est large, joueur, presque trop joyeux.

               - C’est là où tu te trompes, mon pote, s’amuse Danny en se rapprochant de Bobby. Tu vois, le 5-0 a carte blanche. Sur _tout_.

Il montre Steve d’un geste du pouce.

               - Tu vois ce gars-là ? Il n’est pas très net. Ça fait des années que je veux lui payer une bonne thérapie, mais il n’arrête pas de dire qu’il n’en a pas besoin. Sauf que, soyons lucides, quand un mec s’éclate à jeter des gars dans des cages à requin, ou à les suspendre au-dessus du vide, ou encore à les attacher à une corde tirée par un jet-ski, avoue qu’on peut se dire que le mec est pas tout là.

               - J’ai ouvert une porte à la grenade aussi, intervient le commandant.

Le continental se retourne pour regarder Steve.

               - Ah ça, je sais, grince-t-il. Je ne suis pas prêt de l’oublier d’ailleurs. J’en ai encore des palpitations rien que d’y penser. Ça et aussi la fois où tu as attaché ce mec sur le capot de ma voiture.

               - Avoue que c’était drôle, ricane le brun.

Bobby commence à se dire qu’il est tombé sur deux flics complètement barrés et ça n’augure rien de bon pour lui. Il se tend quand il voit Danny se diriger vers la porte.

               - Bref, je vous laisse entre vous, je vais prendre un café. Soyez sage et Steve, s’il te plait, pour une fois, ne tue pas le suspect, c’est beaucoup de paperasserie pour que c’est.

               - Bah, on aura qu’à aller l’enterrer, propose Steve. Han nan, tu te souviens de cette affaire ou la victime avait été donné à manger aux cochons ? On pourrait faire pareil, non ?

Danny sort de la pièce en secouant la tête et en marmonnant un truc qui ressemble étrangement à un « mon mec est cintré ».

Bobby tire sur les menottes qui le maintiennent à la chaise alors que le brun s’avance vers lui, avec une démarche de prédateur.

OoOoO

Danny reste de l’autre côté de la porte et appuyé contre le mur, écoute ce qui se passe dans la pièce. Il y a des cris, des hurlements et il lui semble même percevoir des sanglots. Mais à aucun moment il n’entend le bruit caractéristique de la chair cognant contre la chair. Il se demande vaguement ce que Steve fait à Bobby. Peut-être un de ces trucs de dingues que les Navy SEAL apprennent. Ou alors il se contente de lui casser les doigts. Allez savoir avec Steve. Tout est possible avec ce grand malade.

Il ne s’est pas passé 5 minutes que le commandant sort de la salle d’interrogatoire. Le blond le détaille rapidement, mais ses vêtements ne sont pas en désordre et il n’y a aucune trace de sang nulle part, pas même sur ses articulations.

               - Alors ? Demande-t-il, plus par acquis de conscience qu’autre chose.

Dans son esprit, il ne fait aucun doute que Steve est parvenu sans problème à ses fins.

               - Alors, j’ai même pas eu à le frapper, soupire le brun, clairement déçu. Il s’est mis à tout déballé d’un coup, dès que j’ai fait un pas vers lui.

               - Mais je l’ai entendu crier ! S’exclame Danny en fronçant les sourcils.

               - Et il a pleuré aussi, acquiesce le brun. Mais je l’ai pas touché, j’ai même pas ouvert la bouche.

Ils remontent tous les deux pour rejoindre les autres et Steve explique tout ce que l’autre lui a déballé. Même si la salle d’interrogatoire est équipée d’un micro et qu’ils auraient normalement pu tout entendre, la voix de Bobby Marlow était tout simplement trop basse et hachée par les sanglots pour qu’ils puissent comprendre quoique ce soit.

Il s’avère que la dernière victime en date de Marlow a elle aussi avorté et visiblement, ça a réveillé de mauvais souvenirs. Le mec a pleurniché qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne l’aimait et pourquoi elles tuaient toutes ses bébés. Si elles n’en voulaient pas, il leur suffisait de lui dire et lui aurait élevé les gamins sans problème. Tous font une grimace de dégoût ~~s~~ en entendant ça. Imaginer cet homme élever des enfants est quelque chose qui peut donner des cauchemars à la personne la plus endurcie du monde.

Bref, Marlow a ruminé, ruminé et encore ruminé, jusqu’à ce que son cerveau parvienne à un scénario acceptable. Ce n’est pas à cause de lui qu’elles ont fait ça, c’est à cause de leur entourage, leurs amis et leurs familles. Ils leur ont monté la tête, c’est une évidence. Du coup, il a eu l’idée géniale de tous les tuer. Il a décidé de commencer avec tous ceux qui ont connu Claire, même si ça n’aurait rien changé. Elle est morte, il n’aurait pas pu tenter de la « séduire » à nouveau.

Ils sont écœurés. Que de telles personnes puissent exister leur donne envie de vomir.

Heureusement, ce n’est maintenant plus de leur ressort. Des policiers du HPD vont venir le chercher et l’emmener en prison en attendant son procès.

               - L’enquête est bouclée, pas vrai ? Demande soudain Kono.

               - Yep, confirme Steve. On devrait tous aller boire un verre pour fêter ça.

               - Tu vas encore oublier ton portefeuille ? Demande Danny en ricanant.

               - Ha ha ha, très drôle, fait le brun en se penchant pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son homme.

Un silence s’abat soudain sur la pièce. Ce n’est pas un silence inconfortable, pesant ou gêné. C’est plus le genre de silence où on pourrait entendre des pensées tels que : « Merde, si je fais un bruit, je vais les interrompre » Vous savez, le genre de silence où on se dit qu’il ne faut surtout pas qu’on fasse le moindre bruit, parce qu’on vient de surprendre quelque chose de tellement intime qu’on a l’impression d’être un intrus ? Voilà, c’est ce genre de silence.

Les deux hommes se tournent vers le reste de leur équipe et n’ont pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer quoique ce soit.

               - Je l’avais dit ! S’écrit Kono en levant les deux bras en signe de victoire. J’avais tellement raison et c’est vous qui payez à boire ! Ajoute-t-elle en désignant Chin et Lou.

Elle quitte la pièce d’un pas dansant sous les protestations de son cousin et de celui qui pourrait être leur figure paternelle à tous.

               - Hey, j’étais d’accord avec toi, dit Chin.

               - C’est grâce à moi que vous savez ! Proteste Lou.

Steve et Danny se regardent et sourient. Apparemment, le fait qu’ils soient ensemble ne pose de problème à personne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais le suspect, il est pas mort, mais j'y suis absolument pour rien.
> 
> Du coup, je vous donne les défis qu'on m'a gentiment donné pour cette fic ^^
> 
> Défi Orange-Sanguine : Une citation hannibal (Killing must feel good to god too, He does it all the time. And are we not created at His image?) et ne pas tuer le suspect. ( Dieu doit aussi aimer tuer. Il le fait tout le temps. Et ne sommes-nous pas à son image ?)
> 
> Défi Erika Keysie : Qu'ils jouent à un jeu débile, type action ou vérité et caler la phrase « J'aime les licornes pour leurs cornes »


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOUOUOUOUOUH, c'est la fin  
> Je vous avoue que la raison pour laquelle je poste aussi tard, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de nos bébés  
> Ce qui veut probablement dire que j'écrirais autre chose sur ces deux zigotos. Un jour. Bientôt. quand Chapaf aura fini de m'esclavager (si ça existe lol)
> 
> Bref
> 
> On s'est inquiété de Rachel qui pourrait se mettre en travers du chemin. Réponse dans l'épilogue. Et on voit aussi le gouverneur, parce qu'il me fait rire

Rachel et Grace se tiennent devant la porte de la maison de Danny. La jeune mère regarde sa fille et se demande à quel moment elle a perdu toute relation qu’elle avait avec elle. Est-ce au moment où elle demandé le divorce, incapable de supporter la tension qui va de pair avec le travail de son ex ? Ou est-ce au moment où elle s’est remariée ? Au moment où elle a cru qu’elle pourrait quitter Hawaii, avec Grace sous le bras sans que Danny ne s’y oppose ? Elle ne sait pas, mais peut-être devrait-elle.

Et les voilà, ici toutes les deux, Grace qui porte une valise avec l’intention évidente de demander à son père si elle peut vivre avec lui. Ça lui fait mal, mais elle aurait dû le voir venir, non ? Elle a fait tellement d’erreur.

Mais elle va devoir vivre avec et s’y faire. Le seul problème, c’est que Steve et Danny sont désormais ensemble. Ne vous y trompez pas, elle n’est pas homophobe. C’est juste que ça l’agace que son ex se soit mis avec un homme. Oui bon, on a déjà établi qu’elle était jalouse, non ? Elle perd son ex, même si c’est fait depuis des années et que c’est de sa faute. Elle perd sa fille et ça aussi, c’est de sa faute.

Quand Danny vient ouvrir la porte, il est décoiffé et débraillé. Visiblement, elles ont interrompu un moment intime. Elle est prête à s’excuser et à dire qu’elle va revenir plus tard, quand Grace saute au cou de son père en s’écriant.

               - Danno ! Je peux vivre avec vous ?

Et ça fait mal, un peu. Que l’adolescente accepte cette situation sans se poser de questions. Elle l’accepte juste et s’en réjouit. Rachel ne devrait-elle pas faire la même chose ? probablement, mais elle ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir amère. Elle n’y peut rien, elle n’en est pas fière, mais c’est comme ça.

               - Mon avocat a appelé le juge et il est d’accord, explique-t-elle. Et puis, Grace est assez grande pour demander à vivre où elle le veut.

Sa fille serrée contre lui, Steve qui vient le rejoindre et se colle à lui pour poser son menton sur son épaule, Danny la regarde comme si elle venait de lui offrir la lune et qu’en plus, il avait le droit de la garder. La jeune femme a un petit sourire qui n’atteint pas ses yeux. Ça manque de sincérité tout ça, mais elle est résignée.

               - Je vais rejoindre Stan à Vegas. On s’arrangera pour que Grace vienne nous voir pendant les vacances, d’accord ?

               - Rachel…, commence l’inspecteur.

               - C’est bien, assure-t-elle sans le laisser finir. C’est bien. Grace, ma chérie, tu devrais aller poser tes affaires dans ta chambre. Je crois que ton père et oncle Steve l’ont arrangé.

               - Il y a des choses qu’il va falloir racheter, intervient Steve. On va voir ça, pendant que vous discutez.

Grace et Steve les laissent tous les deux et s’enfoncent dans la maison.

Danny fixe Rachel, comme si c’était la première fois qu’il la voyait.

               - Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il.

               - Je veux qu’elle soit heureuse et sans toi, elle ne l’est pas, explique-t-elle.

Ça aussi, ça fait mal. Admettre que sa fille peut se passer de vous, mais pas d’une autre personne, elle ne pensait pas devoir faire face à ce genre de chose alors que l’adolescente n’a que 13 ans. C’est le genre de chose à laquelle on s’attend quand nos enfants ont 20 ans, une vie sur les rails et un partenaire sérieux.

               - Rachel…

               - C’est bien, répète-t-elle. Sois heureux Danny et ne laisse pas Steve te rendre chèvre.

Son ex-mari la prend dans ses bras, murmurant un merci dans ses cheveux et alors qu’elle le sert également, elle doit lutter pour ne pas pleurer. Elle a choisi après tout.

OoOoO

Le gouverneur Dennings entre dans le QG du 5-0 en ronchonnant. Il a demandé à être tenu au courant de chaque étape de cette satanée enquête. Est-ce que McGarrett l’a fait ? Bien sûr que non. Alors même si pour une fois, il n’y a eu aucune course-poursuite en plein centre-ville, aucun dégât matériel, aucun incident diplomatique, il est quand même furax, parce qu’encore une fois, ses ordres n’ont pas été exécutés. Et oui, ça l’énerve. Techniquement, il est le supérieur de l’équipe. Sauf qu’ils ne répondent qu’à McGarrett et Williams. Et ces deux-là ne répondent qu’à l’autre. C’est à s’arracher les cheveux.

Il ne dit absolument rien quand, en rentrant dans la pièce principale du QG, il découvre Ho Kelly, Kalakaua et Grover qui ricanent autour de la table, une bière à la main. Normalement, il devrait leur faire une réflexion. Après tout, ils boivent sur leur lieu de travail. Mais ils viennent de résoudre une enquête difficile, qui a impliqué la presque mort d’un de leur collègue. Il décide de leur foutre la paix.

               - Gouverneur, fait Lou.

               - Epargnez votre salive, grogne l’homme en allant directement au bureau de Steve. Je veux juste parler à votre chef.

               - Monsieur, je ne pense pas…, commence l’agent Kalakaua.

Mais il ne l’écoute pas. Avec le recul, il aurait dû savoir que les stores fermés du bureau avaient une signification. Une énorme signification.

Il ouvre la porte, écarquille les yeux, blanchit, rougit avant de blanchir à nouveau. Puis, il claque la porte avec un bruit indigné. Il n’est pas prude, loin de là. Mais il y a des choses qu’un homme n’a pas besoin de savoir sur ces hommes. Comme par exemple, à quel point l’inspecteur Williams est souple. Ou Savoir quelle tête le commandant McGarrett fait quand il jouit.

               - Je repasserais plus tard, dit-il en marchant très vite (plus vite et il court) pour sortir du QG.

Il peut dire sans problème que Williams va bien. Parfaitement bien, même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila, c'est fini  
> J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt
> 
> Bisous et merci de m'avoir lu ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A dimanche :D


End file.
